


Brand New Key

by Bloodredcherry (bloodredcherry)



Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Content warning for chapter seven, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gen, Harriet is just tired, Just skip chapter eight if smut isn't your thing!, Lonny can’t keep his hands to himself, Lonny is bad at feelings, Matya is flustered, Misunderstandings, Morning Sex, Pre-Season/Series 01, Rewrite, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Smoking, Twist? What twist?, Vaginal Sex, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, age gap, everyone is so soft, hiding in a small space, not so slow burn, this was a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherry/pseuds/Bloodredcherry
Summary: "I'm okay alone, but you've got something I need."...Matya Libstein was sunshine, and Leonard Flazenstein has been in the dark for a long time.
Relationships: Hints of Roxy/Joe, Lonny Flash/Original Female Character
Comments: 52
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update: 09/05/20  
> .  
> I decided to reread this from the beginning and realized that this story is a mess. I first starting writing it after a huge life changing event happened, and it was an escape for me – now that things are settled, I am hoping to go through it and rewrite each chapter, so that it hopefully makes a bit more sense.  
> .  
> I want to thank everyone who started this fic, and stuck with it, despite the state it’s in! I really appreciate it, and hopefully you’ll enjoy the changes I make!  
> .  
> I'll tell you now that I'm going to keep this story as light hearted as possible, and it's very likely that characters will be OOC, but the show was kind of all over the place sometimes, so I'm just going to go with it.  
> .  
> If significant age gaps bother you, this story might not be your cup of tea.  
> Matya is 25 & I aged Lonny down to 38 - anyways, what I'm trying to say, is you've been warned!  
> .  
> This story ended up taking a totally different turn, so alas, there are not very many tropes in here as I had hoped, but there are a few! If y’all would be interested in another story that include one shots that don’t fit into the story – let me know, and I’ll see what I can do!  
> .  
> If you notice that everyone seems to know each other, that’s because I assume that they do.  
> .  
> This absolutely is not a slow burn – as I mentioned, the story got away from me!  
> .  
> The rating will definitely go up in later chapters.  
> .  
> Finally, this story uses both Yiddish & Polish (both, terribly, I'm sure) so if you notice any glaring errors, please let me know and I'll fix them asap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without going into too much detail I'll say that my entire life has been falling apart these past few weeks (beyond the pandemic), and this story has been a great help in distracting me. I am just going with the flow, so I apologize if any transitions feel abrupt - if you find something that takes away from the story, please let me know! *I am only reading this through once before I post it, so if you find that Matya is biting her lip or rolling her eyes too much, PLEASE let me know!
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe, and that you have loads of fanfiction and snacks to keep you busy!

“So, what exactly do we know about this girl?” Joe demanded, dropping into a chair beside Roxy.  
Roxy Jones made a sound in the back of her throat at the word _girl_ – Matya Libstein was only two years younger than she was.  
“Twenty-five,” Lonny said from his spot in the backseat, Roxy waited for him to continue. “That’s uh, all I got.”  
Roxy rolled her eyes but flipped open the folder in front of her. “She’s the daughter of a survivor – her father was born in New York City, 1925.” Roxy pushed the file towards Joe. “She’s a library sciences major at NYU, in her last year –”

 _“Why exactly do we need a librarian?” Joe demanded._  
_“We need someone to organize the Ark, so you_ shvantzes _can spend more time out in the field – time is precious, and we have none to waste –”_  
_"Gissa," Ruth cut in. "Gissa Libstein." She had a distant look on her face, and Mindy covered a hand with hers.  
Roxy knew it was someone from the camps, Ruth always had the same look her face when thinking back to her time in Auschwitz.  
Her eyes would stare somewhere just behind you, and she was thousands of miles away.   
_  
"D'you know Matya?" Lonny called to Mindy, and her eyes crinkled with a smile.  
"Everyone knows Matya."   
Murray nodded, "precocious is the word that comes to mind."  
Lonny stood to go to the coffee carafe, to pour himself a fresh cup.   
Joe was leaning on the counter beside the coffee machine, his brow was furrowed in a deep line.  
"Christ, you look constipated," a tick in Joe's cheek was his only reaction. "Let me guess. You think this is a bad idea? This girl's what? Precocious, Murray said? Maybe she'll be a good fit." Lonny paused, "She can't be any worse than me."  
Finally Joe's face cracked, and the corner of his mouth quirked up, but only for a moment.   
Joe opened his mouth to say something when the double doors opened, and all conversation paused as the small group waited for Meyer and Matya to enter.   
Matya was watching Meyer, and she didn't notice the raised threshold and tripped.  
" _O, kurwa_!" She cried, trying to catch herself on the door frame, and Roxy didn't bother trying to hide her loud snort.  
Lonny set down his mug and crossed the room, holding out a hand to Matya. "You alright?"   
Matya blinked up at him for a moment before taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet.   
"D'you think they saw?" She asked, cheeks flushed with an embarrassed blush.   
"Nah," Lonny replied and Matya laughed, and for a moment he was lost in the sound, and the warmth of her small hand on his arm as she held on to adjust her platform sandal.   
"I must admit, I didn't expect to see a celebrity when Meyer asked if I wanted to help him with his cause."  
Matya watched as Lonny's face brightened.   
"So you're a fan?" He asked, and he actually reached up an arm to lean against the door frame. "Do you have a poster of me above your bed?"  
Matya's mouth turned down in a frown, "my mother has seen all of your movies."   
"Ah," he replied, unbothered. "Well, does _she_ have a poster of me above her bed? I'm not opposed to an older wo -"  
"Well, then it's settled," Meyer declared, bringing Lonny and Matya back to the room.   
_Thank God_ , Matya thought, plastering a smile on her face.   
"What's settled?" Lonny asked, realizing that he'd missed something.   
"Matya will need someone to, what do you say? Show her the ropes?"  
"You pulled the short straw," Roxy quipped, shooting Matya a glance. "No offense."  
Matya's brow furrowed. "I don't need a babysitter."  
"From the entrance you made, love, I would say you absolutely do need a sitter," Harriet retorted.  
"I'm not the one who booby trapped the place," Matya huffed, and Meyer let out a huff of a laugh.   
"Try not to take it personally, _zeesinkeh_ ," Meyer said, laying a hand on her shoulder.   
Lonny perked up at the term of endearment. "Sweetness, huh?" He asked, and Matya just ignored him.   
"Is Ruth here?"  
"Nah, Jonah is sick, so she's at home with him. She'll be here tomorrow."   
Just as Lonny opened his mouth to say something else, Matya finally spotted Mindy and Murray, who were waiting by the table.   
"Matyeleh!" Mindy opened her arms, and Matya let the older woman wrap her in a hug.  
Mindy pulled back and pushed Matya's hair back from her face. "It's been too long. How is your tata?"  
"He's okay," Matya replied, "the oxygen is helping."   
"Does your mama know you talk like that?" Murray demanded, but his smirk gave his amusement away.   
" _Nie_ ," Matya shook her head, and Murray gestured at Lonny.  
"Be careful with this one," Murray warned.  
"I'm standing right here, Murray."  
"And? You're also an _amoretz_."  
"And you're an _alter cocker_ ," Lonny's eyes crinkled as he grinned, "your point, Murray?"  
Murray muttered under his breath, and Meyer cleared his throat.   
"Whenever you're ready Lonny, show her the Arc - Harriet, Joe and I have a lead."  
"The elevator is through that door, _zees_."   
Matya let out a breath, that bordered on a growl, and Lonny caught her arm so she couldn't pass.  
"What?"  
"Don't call me that."   
"What? Sweetness?"  
Matya just looked up at him, it was the first time that Lonny noticed how blue her eyes were - and he also saw the small scar just under Matya's lower lip.   
"How'd you get that?" Lonny asked, touching a finger to her skin. Matya smacked his hand away.  
"I fell roller skating," Matya rubbed her thumb against her scar.   
"Seriously Lonny," Matya heard Roxy call, "I've been up to the Arc and back down again." She excited the elevator with an exaggerated sigh, and put herself between Matya and Lonny.  
"That man has no idea what personal space is, c'mon," Roxy softened her face with a smile and touched Matya's arm.   
"Is he always like that?" Matya hissed under her breath, and Roxy just laughed.  
"You get used to it," Roxy made a face at Lonny over Matya's shoulder. "I keep tellin' Meyer, he ought to pay me twice the money - doing everyone's goddamned job around here."  
Lonny snorted and was about to step onto the elevator when Roxy slammed the gate closed. "You take the stairs." She said, hitting the button for the attic.   
Matya managed to keep from laughing out loud just until Lonny disappeared from view - his face a mask of surprised hurt.   
"He's really not so bad," Roxy shrugged, "but it is just too easy to mess with him." 

  
_amoretz_ \- ignoramous   
_Alter cocker_ \- curmudgeon   
_Nie_ \- no 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this little story! I am trying to write a chapter every day, so we'll see how it goes!

Matya unlocked the front door as quietly as possible before slipping inside.

She had been working with the ‘Hunters’ for a few days now, and the first night she had asked Sam, one of Meyer’s drivers, to drop her off around the corner from her house - that way if any of the neighbours were still up, there wouldn't be any questions about the sleek black Cadillac that dropped her off in front of her house.

 _Or about the man driving_ , Matya thought, locking the door.

" _Zeesinkeh_."

Matya jumped at the sound of her Mama's voice.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, Mama," she sat down on the bench by the front door to undo her sandals.

Truthfully, Matya had completely lost track of time - once she got upstairs, with the Norelco coffee maker, and Lonny stopped popping in to check on - it felt like it was every ten minutes, and he made sure to step just close enough so that he wasn't touching her, so he could peer over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

She had hefted one of the heavy binders into her hands and was about to bludgeon him with it when Mindy popped her head in to ask him for help downstairs.

Matya let the binder land on the table with a loud thud, and Mindy caught Matya's eye as she pulled Lonny through the door. The older woman winked as she shut the door.

Matya let out a breath and stood to refill her coffee cup.

Meyer had asked her to alphabetize the survivors by last name, and to group them by camp.

Admittedly, Matya only skimmed the testimonies - she knew if she started reading the survivors stories, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears, and the last thing she wanted to do was be deemed 'too emotional' for the job.

She had seen the look on Joe and Roxy's faces after she had tripped into the meeting room.

Harriet didn't even try to hide her annoyance, and she had a feeling if she took so much as one misstep, she'd be back at the reference library at Columbia.

Not that it had been a bad job, it paid twenty-five dollars a week, but the work she would be doing with Meyer was important - and she hadn't hesitated before saying yes and giving her notice at the library.

"Did you take the subway home?" Gissa wondered, she sniffed at Matya's hair, "you stink of cigarettes."

"A driver took me home," Matya explained, hanging her purse on a hook beside the door. "And it's stressful work, Mama, but I haven't been smoking."

Gissa narrowed her eyes at her youngest daughter, "just too much coffee."

Matya let out a short laugh. "I'll call next time I know I'll be home late," Matya promised.

"You're in good hands with Meyer, _zeesinkeh_."

Matya hadn't told her mother that she wasn't working alone, she knew that her Mama would have questions and Matya had always been a lousy liar.

" _Śpij dobrze_ ," Matya's mama pressed a kiss to her cheek, and switched off the light.

Matya waited for her mama to shut the door to her bedroom before heading upstairs.

-o-

Matya ran the shower extra hot, and let the water pour down her body.

She felt weighed down - as if each survivor climbed into her skin, even as she only scanned the stories.

Matya had heard snippets of what happened to her mother, and about the young woman who had saved her life that night in the camp - _Ruth_.

It was a name Matya knew almost as well as her own - and the fact that Matya had a chance to work alongside her, perhaps it would allow Matya to show even a hint of the gratitude she felt for the petite older woman.

Matya grabbed the bright yellow bottle of shampoo and squirted some into her hand, before working out into a lather through her hair, she let it rinse clean, until only the smell of sharp citrus filled the shower.

She worked some instant conditioner into the ends of her hair, and quickly washed the rest of her body with Dove soap, a staple of her mothers, the shampoo of her father.

Matya turned off the water and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rack beside the tub - she bent over and wrapped the towel around her head, twisting it, before pushing it over her shoulder into a turban.

She grabbed her robe next - fluffy, blue terry cloth, and stepped in front of the mirror.

She stared at herself - high cheekbones, flushed from the heat of the shower, long nose, full pink lips, dry from working in the Arc all evening.

She uncapped a jar of washing cream, smoothing it onto her face, massaging along her cheeks and forehead.

She rinsed it off, patting her face with the end of the towel wrapped around her hair.

No one, besides Meyer and Lonny, had really been friendly to her, but Matya wasn't offended.

The core group had already been working together for months, building a confidence and trust in each other.

They didn't know her at all, well, besides the fact that she was clumsy.

"Christ," Matya muttered, yanking the towel from her hair. Of course she had to trip before she'd even been introduced.

Sure this girl could understand the Dewey Decimal System and could alphabetize like a pro, but she couldn't be trusted to take two steps in platform heels.

She had an idea that with certain members of the team (Joe came to mind, specifically) she would have to prove herself. That she could be trusted and that she was an asset to the team.

And it made sense - a man didn't survive three tours of Vietnam by chance.

Harriet seemed critical and cold but had refreshed the coffee machine before Matya had a chance to do it herself. Harriet slipped the carafe back into the coffee maker and slipped out the door before Matya had a chance to thank her.

Mindy and Murray were always ready with a smile, but distracted by whatever they were working on, and she heard raised voices a few times - but Matya couldn't make out what was being said.

Roxy was gone before ten o'clock, poking her head into the Arc to remind Matya that she didn't have to be there all night.

By the time the clock in the corner chimed two in the morning, only Meyer was still around, and he smiled warmly at Matya, as she closed the finished binder she had been working on.

"Matyeleh," he said, in that fond way of his. "Your mama will kill me, keeping you this late."

Matya wanted to tell her mother the truth - about what exactly she was doing, but Gissa had always tried to protect her children from the past, and if Matya let skip that they were a group that literally hunted Nazis, her Mama would never let her go to Meyer's again.  
  


_"What's done is done, zeesinkeh," Gissa had told her once, when Matya had overhead her parents whispering frantically about Nazis and NASA._

_Matya was infuriated, demanding if the government knew what those people had done. Gissa shook her head, as Matya's father covered her shaking hands in his._

_"Don't they care?" Matya spat, and her tata laughed - a hollow sound._

_"They've never cared," he bit out, and Gissa gripped his hand and shook her head._

  
Matya braided her hair and secured it with an elastic band.

What her Mama didn't know, couldn't hurt her.

-o-

_Śpij dobrze_ _-_ Sleep well (I'm _pretty sure anyways)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, and I cannot stress this enough, let me know what you think! I'm open to constructive criticism, so just let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

The mornings were getting cooler, and Matya wrapped her woolen, red plaid coat tightly around herself. She was thankful that she had opted to wear pants instead of a skirt.

She had decided on loafers instead of her normal platform shoes, just to be safe.

Her classes seemed to drag on - and as she sat at the back of the class, her professor droning on like a teacher from Peanuts, Matya kept tapping her pen against the top of her desk, until the girl sitting beside her, sighed loudly with a glare.

" _Sorry_ ," Matya whispered, putting down her pen.

It felt absurd to be sitting in a classroom right now, learning about The History of Libraries and Librarianship, when there were Nazis living freely in America.

As if they were innocent.

As if they had the right.

As soon as her class ended she gathered up her notebook and pen and slipped out the door.

She had been working with Meyer for the past three weeks - sitting in the Ark until 10pm, before Sam drove her home, dropping her around the corner.

It wasn't difficult work, but Matya understood how valuable it was. She had grown used to Lonny checking in on her, making sure she was living on more than just coffee.

He was still calling her _zeesinkeh_ and Matya had stopped correcting him.

What she wasn't expecting today however, was to see Lonny waiting for her, leaning against a pillar, just outside the main entrance. Wearing dark sunglasses and a net back baseball cap, cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

He didn't notice her at first and seemed to be ignoring the stares and whispers of the students around him.

" _Zees_!" She ducked her head when he called her nickname. She quickly walked over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

"I thought you were supposed to be a 'master of disguise', Leonard."

"That is hurtful," Lonny shot back, allowing Matya to pull him down the steps.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Roxy's kid has the chicken pox," he explained, moving to take off his sunglasses.

"Lonny," She hissed, grabbing his hand.

Lonny rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses, but he kept them on.

"What does Malika having chicken pox have to do with me?"

"Well, this morning she woke up and realized that sharing really isn't caring."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, it's a bummer. Roxy says she could be back in a week, or longer, depending on how bad it gets, so we're short a person for the mission this weekend."

Matya just blinked at him, and Lonny blinked back.

"What -?"

"It's time for a crash course in hunting Nazis, _zees_."

"I - I'm not - I'm a _librarian_."

"I know, and I dig it, but we need your help. Everything is already planned, it'll be easy. You'll be with me the entire time, in an out - we'll leave the dirty work to the professionals."

Matya worked her bottom lip between her teeth. "Was Joe upset?"

"Nah, his face just looks like that," Lonny was relieved when Matya laughed out loud. "He and Harriet realize that we don't have much choice all things considered. You don't have classes on Wednesdays do you?"

"No, just on Tuesday and Thursday."

"Excellent, Meyer wants you to start training immediately. Lock picking, some hand to hand, Harriet put her foot down on weapons training, but I know how to use one, so we should be alright. The mission is pretty low risk, just grabbing intel, whatever we can. He works at NYU, chemistry department."

Matya swallowed before nodding, "Okay. I'm in."

"Great, you didn't really have a choice to begin with. Let's go."

-o-  
  


The drive to Meyer's was short, and Lonny talked the whole way there. About how there wasn't anything to worry about, that picking a lock is easier than it looks and that Matya would be safe in his hands.

Matya glanced down to his hands - one gripping the wheel, the other tapping ash from his cigarette.

He had long fingers, and was wearing his rings, gold, two with stones.

Lonny darted his tongue out to wet his lips, and Matya quickly glanced away, folding her hands in her lap.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, and Matya was about to shake her head when her stomach rumbled. "I'll take that as a yes. You kosher?"

Matya shook her head.

"Corner Bistro?"

Matya nodded, and Lonny smirked.

"There's always the Rainbow Room."

It was a good thing Matya wasn't taking a drink because she would have choked on it.

"Sure," She held up her bookbag, "I just have my ball gown in here." She reached over and snatched the baseball cap off of his head. "And I doubt leather is what counts as a jacket."

Lonny tried to grab the hat, but Matya tossed it into the backseat. He shot her a look.

"Don't you know who I am?" He demanded, and Matya nodded sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I do." She patted his leg and Lonny laughed and flicked the cigarette butt out the window.

"You really don't live up to your nickname, _zees_."

Matya rolled her eyes - exaggeratedly, as Lonny reached into his pocket for his pack of Benson & Hedges.

She reached out her hand. "Can I have a cigarette?"

"I didn't think you smoked," Lonny's forehead creased, but he handed her a cigarette anyway.

"I don't, but today is a day of firsts." She took the lighter and lit the end of the cigarette.

"Why - what are you doing?" Lonny demanded.

"I'm lighting it."

"I - no," he let out a groan and quickly cut across the street and stopped by the curb. He put the car in park and turned to Matya. "You have to have it in your mouth."

He took the cigarette and lighter from Matya and shook his head. "Here," he held the cigarette against her mouth, and she took it gently between her lips.

He lit his own cigarette, and then turned to her, "you need to inhale when I tell you - not too much, I don't need vomit on my leather interior, but enough that it catches, alright?"

Matya waited, and watched as Lonny leaned in. His hair was messy from the cap, curling out at the bottom - Matya realized absently that he needed a haircut.

As the scent of cigarette smoke filled her nose, Matya smelled something else - presumably, Lonny's cologne, since his face was always shadowed with stubble.

It smelled of citrus and raw leather, and balsam. The musky scent caused something curious to curl in the pit of her stomach.

Matya blinked, as Lonny touched the lit end of his cigarette to hers, "Okay," he said, and she drew in a small breath, before pulling away.

Suddenly the interior of Lonny's Stutz Blackhawk felt heavy - intimate.

"Hold on," Lonny reached out and caught her shoulder, using his other hand to guide his cigarette to hers. "Breathe in," he spoke, and Matya actually jumped. He smirked around his cigarette and waited a few seconds before pulling away.

"There," he said, pulling his cigarette from his mouth. "Don't inhale too -"

Matya yanked the cigarette out of her mouth before she began choking.

"Okay," Lonny said, patting her between the shoulder blades, "you're alright." Matya rolled the window down and gasped a breath of fresh air.

"You alright, _zeesinkeh_?"

"That's awful," she made a face before taking a tentative puff on her cigarette. This time she managed to inhale without choking, and she let out a happy exhale.

"Already a pro," Lonny chuckled.

"Hardly," Matya quipped, watching as the buildings rushed by.

She was three quarters of the way done her cigarette by the time they reached Corner Bistro.

It was an unassuming building - brown brick, on the corner of 4th Street.

A simple neon sign stated the name of the restaurant and a green awning provided some shade from the mid-afternoon sun.

Lonny quickly found a spot and cut the engine. Matya opened her door and dropped her cigarette in the gutter. She turned to close the door, and suddenly felt lightheaded, stumbling against the side of the car.

"Woah, easy, _zees_!" Lonny cried, coming around to meet her. He glanced down at the smoldering cigarette, "Did you smoke the entire thing on the way here?"

Matya felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"C'mon, let's sit down," Lonny guided her towards the front door of the restaurant. Matya had been drunk a few times, and this felt like she was tipsy – it wasn't exactly an unpleasant unfeeling, and she was distinctly aware of Lonny's hand on her back.

As they stepped into the small restaurant, Matya heard the owner give a shout of surprise.

"Leonard!" The older man called, clapping a hand on Lonny's shoulder. "How are you?"

"Good," Lonny replied, and the owner - his name tag said Anthony - gestured towards the opposite end of the restaurant, "there's a table free, next to the kitchen. Let me know if you two need anything." Anthony smiled widely At Matya, before he winked, heading back behind the counter.

"C'mon," Matya followed behind as Lonny made his way to a small, wooden table for two. It held two battered chairs, and the tabletop held napkins, salt and pepper and a bottle of mustard.

A frazzled waitress came up to them, and when she saw Lonny she brightened.

"Flash," She grinned.

"Delores," his smile was open, genuine, and when Delores placed a menu in front of Matya she leaned down.

"Look hon, blink twice if you need help alright?" She said in a loud stage whisper.

"We'll have two cokes and two Bistro burgers -"

"Make mine a chili burger, please," Matya cut in, and Delores took their menus and nodded.

"You come here a lot?"

Lonny shrugged, "when I first moved to New York, yeah. My manager found me a place nearby."

Matya knew what he was talking about - only because her mama had poured over the paper, sighing as she read about Lonny Flash's latest exploit.

_  
"This boy is lost," Gissa murmured, "ferblunjit."_

_"He's a coke head, and a bum," Levi snapped, taking a swig of coffee._

_"Yes, and how do you think he got there?" Gissa shot back._

_Matya remembered the sad look on her Mama's face, as she tapped the tabloid picture of Lonny Flash._

  
The stories hadn't run for long – only a few months before Lonny retired from acting, packed up and moved across the country.

"Do you ever regret moving back to New York City?" Matya asked.

"Not really. I mean, the circumstances weren't ideal, but nothing would have changed had I stayed in LA." He tucked the arm of his sunglasses into the front of his shirt. "I've still been working enough, so it's alright. And if I were in LA, I never would have met Ruth."

"Ah," Matya nodded, it had been Ruth who had invited Lonny to join the Hunters - but with a condition, he had to attend rehab and remain clean. If he started using again, he was out.

"Seems harsh but give me an inch and I'll take a mile." He had told her one night, sitting with a mug across from her, upstairs in the Ark.

He was working through the twelve steps and had been clean just over a year when Matya joined the team.

Lonny was loud - usually the one filling a room with the sound of his own voice, or occasionally a record when Harriet was out with Meyer.

Gregarious was a word that came to mind - and considering his rapport with Anthony and Delores, it extended beyond the Hunters.

Lonny liked people and people – although most in his immediate circle wouldn't readily admit it – liked him.

It didn't take long for their food to arrive, and Lonny watched Matya's face brighten at the sight her chili burger.

"Thank you," Matya grinned at Delores.

"You're welcome," she pays, and then mouthed, " _blink twice_ ," before making her way back to the front of the restaurant.

  
-o-  
  
  


 _Ferblunjit_ \- Yiddish for lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to slip a reference to 'The Mummy' in here, and was ridiculously proud of myself!
> 
> I find it incredibly hard to believe that Meyer wasn't paying everyone on the team - none of them had day jobs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nazi is Heinrich Kraus aka Karl Peters (I just chose someone off the board, and since they went through a bunch of Nazis in 10 episodes - few weeks - I figure its fair enough for timing)
> 
> I have never picked a lock in my life, so Google is my friend. Do let me know if my description was at all confusing!
> 
> As far as I know buses were running in NYC in the 70s, but I don't know if they were throughout the whole city. But in this story, there's a bus that will go to Williamsburg, in Brooklyn. (I changed where she lives, because I realized as a lawyer, her father would be making good money, and they’re likely upper middle class.)

_"Ridiculous  
You say the craziest things before we touch  
Think you might, think you might be serious  
What is that between my legs?  
I think it's lust  
I think it's lust, hey"  
_Terrible Ideas – CYN  


When Matya and Lonny walked through the double doors leading to the main room of headquarters, Mindy's brow furrowed, and she sat up.

"Matyeleh, what happened?"

Matya felt her cheeks burning, and she opened her mouth to say that she didn't want to talk about it as Lonny cut in –

"A chili burger from Central."   
  


_Matya hadn't been to Central Bistro for years - and she forgot just how big their burgers were, and how messy they were, when they had a huge helping of chili slapped on the bun._

_She stared down at her burger, wondering if she should bother trying to pick it up, or just hold the plate in her hand, when she realized that Lonny hadn't started eating his hamburger._

_"What are you doing?" Matya demanded._

_"Nothing," Lonny replied quickly, he made a big deal about shaking salt onto his fries but Matya could feel his eyes on her._

_Her stomach rumbled again, and she thought, what the hell, picking the burger up with her hands. She was just about to take a bite when she felt something hot drop onto the front of her shirt._

_"Oh, Jesus," Lonny cursed, dropping his burger to grab a handful of napkins._

_Matya held her burger in her hand, before she leaned down and took a big bite - she felt more chili dropping onto her front, but she kept chewing._

_Lonny busied himself with reaching across the table and swiping at the front of her shirt._

_"There's no point," Matya said, her chin glistening with tomato sauce. “My shirt is ruined. I might as well enjoy my meal."_

_Lonny pushed a pile of napkins at her before he stood up. "Hold on a minute," She watched as he went to the front of the restaurant, he spoke to Anthony before heading outside to his car._

_Matya continued eating her burger, but over the plate, instead of her lap. She watched as Lonny came back inside, holding a dry-cleaning bag in his hand._

_"Today is your lucky day,_ zeesinkeh _."_

_"What -?"_

_He unzipped the bag - revealing a black button-down shirt, with gold printed flowers - the golden flowers caught the sun, and Matya looked up at Lonny._

_He looked so hopeful, with his silk shirt – its ridiculous collar, and gold buttons, so Matya said the first thing that came to mind._

_"It's so shiny," She wiped her hand on a napkin before reaching out to touch the gold flowers._

_Lonny couldn't tell if she was making fun of him, but when she looked up, she smiled. "Thank you, Lonny."_

_His brow furrowed, but he could tell she was being sincere - whether or not she liked his shirt, she appreciated the gesture._

_"You can change before we head to Meyer's."_

_Matya smiled and used half the napkins in the holder to clean her face and scrape the chili from her shirt._

_"I'll be right back," Matya said, taking the dry-cleaning bag from Lonny's hand._

_Matya peeled off her soiled white blouse as soon as the bathroom door swung closed behind her and she tossed it into the garbage._

_She slipped on Lonny's dress shirt. The arms were too long, and it fit more like a tunic - but it has been tailored to be form fitting, so it actually didn't look bad._

_She stood in front of the mirror, before trying the bottom of the shirt into a knot, so it fell just above her hips. She rolled up the sleeves and left the bathroom._

_Lonny was at the front, paying Anthony, and when he noticed her, he turned, eyebrows raising in surprise._

_"That looks good,_ zees _," he said, touching the knotted fabric of his shirt. His pinky slipped against her skin and that curious feeling tightened in her belly again._

_"Thanks," She replied, feeling heat creeping up the back of her neck, "shall we?" She asked, not sure what else to say._

_"Yeah, after you," Lonny said waiting as Matya pushed open the front door._

_When they got in the car, Matya sat as far from Lonny as she could, and if he noticed, he didn't say anything._

_The pull in her lower belly, was still there, and it wasn't exactly unpleasant, but Matya refused to think about what it meant_.   
  


"Well, that's certainly a look, isn't it?" Harriet said, gesturing for Matya to come over to where she was standing.

"I trust Lonny filled you in?" She asked, handing Matya a file.

"Yes."

"I told Meyer it was a horrid idea, but he insisted, so here we are." She gestured for Matya to open the file folder. "Inside is all of the information we have about Heinrich Kraus, also known as Karl Peters. There's pictures as well, so you know who to look out for, just in case."

Just in case?

 _Just in case of what_?

Matya glanced up at Harriet, who gave a small smile.

"In case you and Lonny happen to run into him. It's unlikely, but always best to be prepared."

Harriet glanced over Matya's shoulder, as Lonny came up behind them.

"I'll be in the sitting room, come find me when you’re done."

"Yes, yes, run along," Harriet rolled her eyes and watched Lonny saunter to the sitting room, that was just behind a frosted glass door.

Matya was reading the scribbled notes in the file - she had read Ruth's handwriting enough to understand it, and she understood most of the Polish that was sprinkled throughout.

"You are aware that he wants to fuck you," Harriet said - casually, and Matya’s eyes shot up to meet hers.

"W-what?" She asked, sure she must have heard the Sister wrong.

"He's isn't exactly subtle," Harriet scoffed.

Matya shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but she felt heat furl in her stomach.

"I understand that it's none of my business who you take to bed, just please promise me that you'll use protection."

Matya knew she was blushing.

"You're a not a virgin, are you?" Harriet asked that question as if she were inquiring about the weather.

Matya opened her mouth to reply when she heard Ruth _tsking_ beside her.

"Leave her alone, Harriet," Ruth chastised.

"You know I’m right. The last thing we need is our librarian getting pregnant, before she's even been here a month -"

"Alright," Ruth interrupted, with a frown, she took Matya's arm, leading her away.

"I - you don't -" Matya mumbled, clutching the file to her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were taut, just thinking about Harriet said about Lonny –

"It's none of my business, Matyeleh." Ruth replied, with a knowing smile. "You're young, if that's something you want to pursue, I won't stop you. And your Mama will never hear it from me."

Ruth pulled a small leather case from her pocket - it looked like the kind of case you keep your nail file and clippers in.

"Lonny will teach you," Ruth said, "you'll practice for a few hours, it isn't too difficult once you get the hang of it."

"Okay," Matya said softly as Ruth left her in front of the frosted glass door. She stared at it, wondering how exactly she was supposed to go in there after what Harriet had told her, and act natural?

Surely Harriet wasn’t being serious, she was probably just trying to make Matya embarrassed.

 _You’re just working together for a week_ , Matya reminded herself.

When Roxy returned, Matya could go back to the Ark and work on alphabetizing the survivor's testimonies.

Matya forced herself to take a deep breath before she turned the handle and pulled open the door.

Lonny looked up, cigarette hanging from his mouth, and Matya was back in the passenger seat of his car, his hand was warm on her arm, and he was looking at her - she could see the gold flecks in his eyes and he smelled so good, and she clutched the file as she felt her nipples tighten again.

She let the door close behind her and edged towards the couch and dropped into one of the armchairs that sat across the couch.

"What are you doing?" Lonny patted the spot beside him. "I have to show you the tools up close, and that won't be possible from over there."

Matya sighed and stood up, she sat on the couch, a full cushion away from Lonny.

Lonny gave her a look and moved to sit beside her.

Lonny had lost his leather jacket, and when he sat back, his arm was flush against hers, and she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Did Ruth give you the picks?"

"Yes," Matya held out the leather case, and Lonny glanced down at the file she was still clutching to her chest.

"You gonna put that down?"

"Right!" Matya flung the file on the coffee table she kicked off her loafers and crossed her legs, turning to face Lonny.

"You okay, _zees_?" He leaned in and peered at her. She wet her lips and Lonny glanced down at her mouth.

She watched his pupils dilate and she was certain that he could hear her heart pounding.

"I'm fine."

He looked up from her mouth, and she could tell that he didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything else, and Matya found herself wondering if there was any truth to what Harriet had said.

"Take out the pick rakes and the tension wrench," Lonny said, "we'll start with a tumbler lock, and when you've mastered that we'll move on to wafer locks." He pointed at the tension wrench, and then grinned at Matya. "Meyer keeps most of his rooms locked, so let's see what trouble we can get into." He stood up and offered Matya his hand, she stared at it for a moment before taking it.

He yanked her to her feet but pulled a bit too hard and she stumbled against him.

He caught her around the waist, "Woah," he said, and Matya could feel the warmth from his body against hers, and instead of immediately letting her go, he held her close for a moment, and glanced down at where her chest was pressed against his.

He didn't say anything, but Matya knew that he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra.

They immediately let go of each other and stepped back.

"Sorry!" They blurted at the same time.

"Let's, uh," Lonny pointed to the door and Matya nodded, and they stepped forward at the same time, "uh, ladies first." He offered.

"I don't know where we're going."

"Right, shit. Okay," Lonny went first and Matya followed behind him, and as they both walked towards the door that led to the rest of Meyer's mansion, Harriet noticed that they were both red faced, and Harriet raised her eyebrows at Matya, with a knowing look.

Matya averted her eyes and hurried after Lonny, looking down so her hair hid her burning cheeks.

Lonny explained what a tumbler lock was and told her to keep something called a "shear line" in mind, as it would be important later.

Matya nodded, understanding about half of what Lonny was saying.

She knew that once she had a chance to watch him pick a lock and then got to try it herself, she would have a better idea of what it all entailed.

They opted to take the stairs and headed towards the hallway that lead to the rest of Meyer's mansion.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Matya whispered, clutching the picking tools in her hand.

"Why are you whispering?" Lonny asked, "and absolutely not, hence why I said the word trouble. _Oof_ -" he grunted as Matya elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't worry," Lonny said, "We're not gonna snoop around once we get it unlocked. It'll be fine."

Matya followed behind him until they came to the first closed door, Lonny tried the knob and it was locked.

"Alright, do you want me to show you, or do you want to give it a try first?"

"Show me," Matya passed Lonny the pick and the tension wrench and watched as he inserted the wrench into the lock.

"You have to put it in the bottom of the keyhole and apply pressure." Matya leaned in to get a better look. "Then you insert the pick," Lonny explained, "as you're lifting the pin sets with the pick, you need to apply tension to the plug. You need to apply the right amount of pressure."

Matya watched as he used the pick, to presumably lift the sets, and she watched as the lock turned slightly. "The pins drop back down, but the driver pin will catch on the plug." He saw the confused look on Matya's face. "It'll be easy once you get a feel for it. You have to jiggle it around a bit," She watched as he moved the pick in a circular motion before the lock finally turned completely and Lonny opened the door.

He closed the door, and handed Matya the tools, "your turn."

"Okay, put the wrench in the bottom," Matya put the wrench into the lock, "apply slight pressure. If you put too much, you'll know, and you just have to start over." Matya pushed her index onto the handle of the wrench. "Good, now insert the pick."

Matya crouched down, and inserted the pick, the lock didn't rotate, even after she scrubbed the pick against the pins.

"Looks like you applied too much pressure, take it out, and try again."

Matya pulled the tool from the lock, and Lonny saw the look of frustration on her face. "No one gets it on the first try, _zees_. It takes practice."

Of course she knew that was true, but she still felt guilty – afraid that if she didn't do things perfectly, they would decide that they didn't need her after all.

"Here," Lonny said, crouching beside Matya. He took her hand in his and guided the wrench into the lock. "Slight pressure," he gently pressed on her hand, "good." He let go to take her other hand, and together they inserted the pick into the top of the lock. "Circular motions, _zees_."

She let him guide her hand, trying to focus on the way he was moving the pick, and not how large and warm his hands were. He was leaning against her, and she could smell his cologne, and it was all very distracting.

Suddenly the lock turned all the way, and Matya let out a cry of surprise, and turned to Lonny. She didn't realize how close he had gotten until their noses almost bumped.

"Oh," Matya breathed, Lonny's hand was still covering hers and he took it with his other hand, so that their palms were touching, and then he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Lonny –"

"What?"

Matya's mouth went dry, as Lonny shifted closer, and she knew that he was going to kiss her.

He closed the distance between them, and Matya felt his breath against her face and she closed her eyes.

He threaded his fingers through her hair, to cup the back of her neck and Matya shivered in anticipation. She angled herself closer, and just as his lips brushed against hers, the sound of a door opening down the hall brought them swiftly back to the hallway.

"How's it going?" Meyer wondered, and Matya quickly stood up and Lonny let go of her hand.

"Fine," Matya tried for nonchalant, but she could hear how strained her voice was. "I, uh," She glanced at Lonny, "thanks for your help. I have to, uh, go."

Meyer glanced between the two of them. "Are you alright Matyeleh?"

"Yeah, I just promised Mama that I would be home for dinner." She smiled at Meyer and glanced at Lonny, who was still crouched in front of the door. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Matya stepped past Meyer and all but fled to the meeting room to grab her purse.

"How did it go?" Ruth asked, as Harriet said, "giving up so soon?"

"No," Matya shook her head, "I promised my parents that I would be home for dinner, tonight." She smiled at the two older women, shouldered her purse, and left to take the elevator.

As soon as she closed the gate and pressed the button for the first floor, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

 _Have you lost your mind_?

She pressed a hand to her forehead. Why did Harriet have to tell her anything in the first place? Matya was happy with how things were, and now that Harriet had planted the seed, Matya was questioning everything.

Every action had intent that wasn't there before, and even though Matya had wondered if Lonny was making a pass at her, it had always seemed innocent, and no different from how he teased Roxy or Harriet (when he was feeling especially brash) but now?

Matya had no idea how she would look him in the eye tomorrow.

Because if she was honest, the discovery wasn't unpleasant.

Matya had thought about it before, it had creeped into her mind just before she fell asleep, and she woke up from a dead sleep, panting, an ache throbbing between her thighs and she had trouble falling back to sleep, with the memory of his hands on her.

Matya knocked her head against the wall, feeling ridiculous, even if the feeling was mutual.

When the elevator finally reached the first floor she quickly nodded at Edward but declined his offer to find her a ride home.

She needed time to think, so she would take the bus, and hopefully by the time she got home, she would have an idea of what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start off with miscommunications, hurt feelings* and angst, but it will end on a happier note in the next chapter! 
> 
> Also, I was feeling a lot of feelings when I wrote this - but this hopefully will be the only sad chapter. 

Before we get started, if you haven't already, be sure to read **Gloryofroses19** 's Hunters fic, _Ties That Bind_. It's wonderful and I promise that you won't regret it! Thanks so much for all of your support as I've been writing this story! You're a gem. 

  
-o-  
  


It was after eight when Matya walked into headquarters.

Matya had taken extra care getting ready that morning - she set her alarm early, so she could curl her hair, and put on some makeup. 

She pulled on a jonquil v-neck sweater, the v wasn't deep enough that she would get scolded by her Mama, but deep enough for a hint of cleavage. She buttoned up her high-waisted black pleated skirt, before pulling on a pair of grey thigh high socks.

She slipped on her favourite pair of suede platform boots before grabbing her jacket and heading downstairs. 

Gissa was already up and making breakfast in the kitchen.

She glanced up, "What's the occasion?" She asked as Matya sat at her spot at the table. 

"There's no occasion." Matya poured herself a glass of orange juice, and took a sip just as her Mama said:

"There's a man."

Matya choked, "no -" Matya shook her head.

"Does he work for Meyer, zeesinkeh?" Gissa asked, turning back to the stove. 

"Mama," Matya wiped her mouth.

"Is he Jewish?"

Matya dropped her head into her hands and let out a groan. 

"Ah!" Gissa banged the spatula against the stove causing Matya to jump. "I knew it." 

Gissa put a plate with eggs and beef sausage in front of Matya, before sitting down. "Eat up, a man likes a woman with meet on her bones, _mały ptak_."

Matya cut her sausage in half, shoving it into her mouth. She chewed with her mouth open, and Gissa made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat. 

"Does he have a name?"

Matya replied with her mouth full, and Gissa swatted her shoulder. 

Matya grinned before swallowing. She carefully took another sip of juice, before starting her eggs. 

"He must be a good man," Gissa took her plate and sat across from Matya. "Otherwise Meyer never would have hired him."

Matya smirked – knowing exactly what her father would have to say about Lonny.

“You'd better hurry or you'll be late," Gissa said, and Matya finished the rest of her juice. 

"I'll be home late, Mama. Don't wait up."

" _Tak_ ," Gissa replied, kissing Matya's cheek. 

Matya stood to hug her Mama, and Gissa smoothed her hair back. "I hope he deserves you, _zeesinkeh_."

Matya just smiled, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Tell _Tata_ , he can call Edward if anything comes up."

She opened the door and stepped outside, and immediately shivered. Sunlight had streamed through her parted curtains when she woke up and Matya had assumed it would be warm outside - she was wrong.

"Jesus," She muttered, rubbing her arms and when she reached the Cadillac and opened the back door, she saw a paper cup of coffee in the cup holder and a paper bag with a blueberry muffin on the middle seat. 

"Thank you, Sam," Matya said, placing the paper bag in her lap. Sam just nodded and pulled out into the street. 

Matya felt her stomach flip as they got closer to Park Avenue, and she gripped the paper cup in her hands - way too worried about spilling it on the pristine interior to drink it - and by the time they pulled through the gate, Matya's butterflies were in her throat, and she waved to Sam as she shut the door - knowing she wouldn't be able to speak

Matya forced herself to take deep breaths, her hands were shaking as she opened the door. 

Sunlight streamed across the red floors, catching the delicate crystal that sat on an ornate dresser, under one of the many beautiful paintings Meyer had purchased over the years. 

She took the stairs, letting her fingers brush against the cool stone banister as she reached the second floor. She practically skipped down the hallway, pulling open the double doors, Meyer was sitting at the head of the table, smoking a cigarette, and flipping through a stack of papers in front of him. 

She saw Ruth and Joe, standing by the coffee carafe. Murray and Mindy were talking quietly at the meeting table. 

The door clicked shut and they all looked up, and Ruth's brow creased immediately.

" _Feh_!" She spat, "your Mama let you out of the house like that? You must have been freezing!"

"I woke up late," Matya fibbed, "and it looks nicer outside than it is."

Ruth only stared at Matya, narrowing her eyes, hoping that the stern look would get Matya to confess – Matya wondered if that look worked on Jonah, it wasn't very threatening. 

Ruth shrugged off her long-knit cardigan and pushed it into Matya's arms, "take this." 

Matya took it without protest laying it on the table with her purse as she went to grab a cup of coffee for herself. 

She smiled at Joe, and he nodded back. 

He had slowly warmed up to her over the past few weeks, he wasn't exactly friendly, but he no longer ignored her, which was progress in her books. 

Matya smiled, she was supposed to train with him at 10, and to say she was nervous was an understatement. 

The man moved like a ghost, once he had slipped into the Ark without her noticing, and Matya's scream made everyone run up to see if she was okay. 

Matya poured the steaming dark liquid into a mug, making sure to leave enough for another cup.

She added cream and sugar before sitting down.

As Matya lay Ruth's cardigan across her lap, she heard Harriet admonishing Lonny. 

"I swear to Christ, your only aim in life is to be a pain in my arse." Harriet snapped, shooting him a glare.

Matya watched Lonny, hoping to catch his eye. 

  
_The bus ride home wasn't as helpful as she had hoped. She had tried to reason with herself, that she only liked him because he was nice to her, but she knew that wasn't it._

_It was the way he looked at her, and how he always found an excuse to touch her._

_He was her "handler" but Matya knew that wasn't why he was always in her personal space._

_Matya knew for a fact that if Joe was her handler, he wouldn't keep staring at her mouth, standing closer than was necessary –_

_Matya sighed and dropped her head against the window with a thud._

_Matya knew that if she tried to deny that she liked the extra attention, that she would be a liar._ _  
  
_  
Lonny leaned over to whisper something to Harriet, touching a hand to her shoulder.

Harriet grabbed his wrist and yanked it off her shoulder. She twisted it back, and Lonny cried out. 

"Tell me more, Leonard." She hissed, and Joe hid his snicker in his mug as he took a drink. 

"Nah," Lonny replied, holding up his free hand. "I'm sorry Harriet," She twisted his arm a little bit further. "Fuck, I said sorry! I won't do it again!"

Harriet let him go immediately and straightened the wimple of her veil, a smile quirked the corners of her mouth. "Stop whinging, I barely touched you." 

Lonny pulled his hand from hers and cradled it to his chest. 

"Honestly, Leonard, if you didn't insist on testing me at every opportunity –"

"I only asked how your night was."

"Exactly. That is none of your business."

Joe was now shaking with laughter, and everyone else was watching the scene unfold. 

Meyer cleared his throat, "if you two are finished –" 

Harriet nodded and sat beside Murray while Matya watched Lonny, he glanced in her direction only to quickly look away. 

She watched as he rounded the table to sit beside Ruth. 

Matya blinked, as Lonny lit a cigarette and kept his eyes focused on Meyer. 

Matya felt her chest tighten, she had been looking forward to seeing him all morning - wondering if he would be even more affectionate than usual, after their near kiss the afternoon before. 

But he didn't even glance in her direction as Meyer began debriefing them all on the progress of their mission. They would be leaving for the university at 5:30. Heinrich Kraus had a night class every Saturday, so they knew his office would be empty, and although they likely wouldn't find much, they needed to gather as much intel as they could. 

Matya set down her coffee cup and clenched and unclenched her hands. They were aching, and almost felt painful.

She was so confused.

Had she done something wrong? 

She had left abruptly the day before, but it was pretty obvious as to why.

A cold feeling settled into the pit of her stomach - perhaps she had misunderstood. Maybe all Lenny wanted was sex - and when Matya had fled the day before, he realized that it was going to be more trouble than it was worth. 

Matya felt heat burning behind her eyes, and she bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. 

Her vision blurred for a moment, right as Lonny looked over at her, and Matya felt heat creeping up the back of her neck. 

This morning she had been giddy with excitement, and now she felt absolutely ridiculous. 

What had she been thinking? That someone like Lonny could possibly ever have feelings for her?

She was a quiet nobody from Brooklyn, while he was larger than life. 

Matya took a deep breath and focused on her hands folded in her lap. 

Truthfully, she barely heard anything Meyer said, and when everyone started pushing their chairs back, Matya grabbed her purse and stood up, leaving Ruth's cardigan on the table. 

Matya dropped her mug into the sink with a clatter and turned to Joe.

"I'll be in the practice room," Matya said to Joe, ignoring Lonny, who was standing beside him. She slung her purse over her shoulder, marched across the conference room, and opened the door to the training room. 

She burst into tears as it slammed closed behind her. 

-o-

 _Dzięki_ \- thanks  
 _Mały ptak_ \- little bird   
_Feh!_ An expression of disgust or disapproval, representative of the sound of spitting*   
*in Ruth's case, it's just the protective Bubbie coming out, she's not actually angry - she also knows what's going on between Matya and Lonny so there's a bit of side eye thrown in as well!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the last chapter. I promise all will be well at the end of this chapter.

"You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay"

 **Find A Way** \- _Safety Suit_

  
-o-

  
Lonny watched as Matya stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

They could all hear muffled sobs from behind the door, and the three women glared at Lonny.

Joe interrupted, "We’re going for a walk. Let's go."

"A walk? Aren't you supposed to be training with _zees_?"

Joe fisted the fabric of Lonny's shirt and yanked him forwards.

"We'll be back in fifteen," Joe called, pushing Lonny through the doorway that led to the hall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Joe snapped.

"W-what?" Lonny blurted, avoiding eye contact.

Joe didn't reply and waited until Lonny gave him a sideways glance. "Matya, crying in the training room. You have any idea why she might be doing that?"

Lonny knew there was no point in lying. Joe could sniff out a lie as easily as Leah Flazenstein and was twice as scary.

Lonny waited a moment before shrugging.

"Look, we all see how the two of you look at each other. You're like two teenagers," Joe sighed. "So what the hell happened?"

"I tried to kiss her," Lonny let out in a breath, and Joe didn't seem surprised.

"She wasn't into it?"

"No," Lonny lit a cigarette, and handed his pack to Joe. "I'm pretty sure she was into it," he breathed out a cloud of smoke. "She closed her eyes." Joe just rose his eyebrows, and Lonny rolled his eyes. "She didn't pull away or anything, but Meyer interrupted us, and she ran, Joe. I'm surprised that a Matya shaped hole wasn't left in the front door."

"Well, did you go after her?" Lonny took a step back and Joe pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you just let her go."

"Yes," Lonny hissed a breath between his teeth. "Christ man, I panicked. It's been almost a year since I've even attempted to make a pass at a woman, I was worried I would say something stupid and fuck everything up."

"Right. And not saying anything, and avoiding her like a coward, didn't fuck things up?"

Lonny let out a groan and threw his cigarette down and stomped on it. "What am I supposed to do?"

Joe gave Lonny an incredulous look. "Buy her flowers? Try saying sorry? Talk to her and tell her you're a fucking idiot -"

"Yeah, okay. I get the point."

"And don't wait. Catch her as soon as you can."

Lonny nodded, and Joe stared at him.

"I'm serious, man."

"I know, _shit_ , I'll do it." Lonny followed Joe to the front door, and Joe knocked.

"But to be fair, you ought to take your own advice? About a certain lock pi - _oof_ , fuck me." Lonny grunted as Joe's fist connected with his stomach.

  
-o-

  
Finding a chance to talk to Matya proved easier said than done.

It was official.

Matya Libstein was avoiding him.

She and Joe had trained for almost two and half hours, and Lonny wondered if Matya was still standing.

Of course when he stuck his head into the training room, it was empty. She must have slipped out the back way and took the servants stairs.

He sighed and slipped out the door that led to the narrow hallway and the servant’s staircase. He jogged up the stairs before realizing that his hands were empty.

 _Shit_ , he cursed, he was already fucking this up. Lonny cracked open the door and jumped when Ruth spoke.

"She's not up here."

Lonny paused in the open doorway.

Ruth didn't look angry, instead she just waved Lonny over.

He sat down heavily, and Ruth took a sip of tea, she didn't say anything but pushed a pile of papers in his direction. "Were filling the binders. You have L, the names are underlined at the top of the page. Just make sure that they're in alphabetical order," Ruth paused, a twinkle in her eyes. "You do know how to do that right?"

Lonny laughed out loud, "you all treat me like the village idiot."

Ruth looked at him, "then stop acting like one."

"I didn't hurt her on purpose, Ruth."

"I know that, but sometimes we have to face things that are difficult, instead of just avoiding the issue. You have to meet at the middle."

Lonny nodded, and opened the binder, ready to get to work.

  
-o-

  
Matya knew that Lonny was trying to catch her eye, he was directly across from her, and he kept drumming his fingers, and staring at her.

She kept her eyes on Meyer, even though she could feel Lonny searching her face, finally she frowned and gently kicked his shin, shaking her head.

He nudged her back with his foot, and when Harriet dismissed everyone Matya heard him call her name.

"Matya!" He called, practically tripping over his chair to catch up with her before she left the meeting room. "Hold up, we're supposed to be working together, we should probably discuss a plan instead of going in blind."

"Fill me in on the way," Matya said over her shoulder, but when he gently took her arm, she froze.

" _Zeesinkeh_ ," he said softly, he opened his mouth to say something else when Mindy yelled.

"C'mon, we don't have all day!"

Matya gave Lonny a sad smile and he let her go, they walked together to the elevator, and Mindy was shaking her head and muttering.

Lonny squeezed in beside Matya, and was about to move out of the way, when Matya snagged his sleeve.

Lonny glanced down, and took her hand in his, she inhaled sharply before squeezing his hand.

He didn't let go until the elevator dinged and Meyer pulled open the gate.

"Matya," Lonny said, and Mindy was going to snap at the two of them, but Joe shook his head, and leaned down to whisper in Mindy's ear.

"I never knew you cared," Mindy laughed.

"Yeah, well, don't let on, alright? I have a reputation to uphold." Mindy patted his arm and Joe took her arm to help her up the back steps.

Lonny was leaning against the entrance to the elevator, watching Matya. She waited for him to say something.

"I -" he paused, "I'm sorry, _zees_. I'm an asshole, I was so worried about fucking this up, that I went and fucked it up anyway, and -" his voice caught, and he ran a hand through his hair. "My life's a mess - _was_ a mess, and I don't know if - it's a lot Matya." She closed the distance between them, as he finally spoke. "I'm terrified of ruining everything that's good in my life." Lonny's eyes were focused on the floor of the elevator.

"Well, I'm still here, Lonny."

"I'm not really sure why."

"It must be that 'animal magnetism', you're always going on about."

Lonny snorted, but when he finally looked up at her, he was smiling - and before Matya could talk herself out of it, she fisted a hand in Lonny's leather jacket and hauled his mouth to hers.

Lonny made a sound of surprise, and just as Lonny was about to deepen the kiss, a car horn blared.

"I guess that's our cue," Matya said pulling away, but Lonny didn't let her go. " _Later_ ," She hissed, smacking his hand from her backside.

She and Lonny quickly ascended the stairs, and Harriet kept leaning on the horn, until Matya opened the rear door to climb into the back seat.

"I do hope it's not too much trouble, loves. Ideally we'd like to catch the bastard before his class is over." Harriet threw the car into drive and peeled out of the gate onto the main road.

  
-o-

  
"You know that makes you stick out more right?" Matya demanded, snatching the baseball cap off of Lonny's head. "This is supposed to be a secret mission," She hissed, tossing the cap into the backseat before slamming the door.

"Where's the music then?" Lonny replied, in an exaggerated stage whisper, as they made their way towards the middle of the parking lot.

Matya rolled her eyes, and leaned over, she began humming the theme to the Great Escape, and when she got to the horns, she made a loud trumpet sound with her mouth.

Lonny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, muffling her mouth against his jacket. Matya laughed and looked up at him, before pulling away.

"We're looking for a blue, Oldsmobile Cutlass. License plate 404-TPH." Matya tucked the folded piece of paper into her pocket. "How are we supposed to do this without looking like we're breaking into it?"

"Well, it's a pretty common make and model, so we have that on our side.” Lonny took a paper clip out of his pocket. "We didn't get this far yesterday, but don't worry, it's easy."

"A paper clip?" Matya asked, brow furrowed, as they passed a few people heading for the bus stop that was just across from the parking lot.

Lonny nodded and then pointed to a car in front of them - a quick check of the plate, proved it was the right one.

Lonny pulled off his sunglasses and his when he yelled, Matya jumped.

" _Christ_ , Noreen! You locked your keys in the car again?" He gave an audible sigh.

"I - uh," Matya faltered, before taking a deep breath. "Well, I've been working nights to support you going to school, Keith - so _forgive_ me if I'm a little tired."

"I'm goin' to school so you don't have to _keep_ working nights," Lonny snapped. He strode up to the car with purpose, and no one gave them a second look.

"And I never stop hearing about it!" Matya cried, "I should have listened to my Ma! I never should 'a married you!"

Lonny gave her a look, and Matya immediately looked away to keep from laughing. She scanned the parking lot, keeping an eye out for Heinrich Kraus. She glanced back at the car, it was a four-door sedan - and she found herself wondering if Kraus - otherwise known as Karl Peters, had a family.

Did they come with him from Germany? Did they know of his past? His real name? That Karl Peters was a perpetrator in the mass murder of millions of people?

Matya looked away, and for a moment thought she was seeing a ghost.

Karl Peters was across the parking lot, he was deep in conversation with an older woman, who Matya assumed was another professor, and Matya looked at Lonny.

"Kraus.” She whispered, and goosebumps stood on her arms. She grabbed Lonny’s arm, “it’s Klaus, Lonny, he's coming this way!" Matya hissed, and cold fear tightened in her chest.

"Oh fuck," Lonny grunted, as he reached into the backseat to haul out a black briefcase. "We gotta go," he quickly closed the door and grabbed Matya's hand.

She was still staring at Heinrich Kraus - unable to move.

" _Zeesinkeh_ ," Lonny jerked her hand, "Matya." He cursed under his breath and caught Matya around the waist, hauling her out of the way.

Lonny managed to pull Matya behind a small maintenance shed that was a few meters from Kraus' car. The shed must have been for the building behind the shed, because it was directly behind the large stone building, and the two of them could barely squeeze into the small space.

The stone of the building cut into Matya's left elbow and she cried out softly. Lonny held his hand over her mouth - he was fairly sure that Kraus hadn't seen them, but better safe than sorry – especially when Kraus' briefcase was at their feet.

" _You okay_?" Lonny mouthed.

Matya nodded, and he took his hand from her mouth. As the sharp pain in her arm faded to a dull throb, Matya realized just how close the two of them were.

They were pressed together, hips to chest, and Matya bit her lip, as Lonny kept an eye on the entrance to their hiding spot, as if Heinrich Kraus would happen upon them at any moment.

Matya turned her head up, so her mouth was against Lonny's neck, she could speak softly, without fear of being overheard.

"Thank you," She said, "I don't know what happened back there," She took a deep breath, and Lonny finally looked down at her. "I froze."

"Looking at a Nazi on a bulletin board is one thing, _zees_. Seeing one up close, is something else, entirely." He shifted an arm so he could brush the hair back from her face.

"He looked... Normal." Matya heard her voice shaking. If she had seen Heinrich Kraus in a grocery store, or a library, she would have passed by him without a second thought.

It didn't sit right with her - that such a monster could look like a harmless old man. He was so much shorter than she expected.

" _Zees_ , eyes on me."

Matya looked up at Lonny. She hadn't even realized that her breath was coming so quickly, and it felt like the two buildings were closing in on them.

"Hey, _breathe_ , Matya," he turned her chin with a finger, so he could look into her eyes. "Deep breaths," he took a deep breath, and she tried to follow, gulping in a breath of air. "Good, again," She watched his face, and he kept breathing, his fingers were on her face, a warm, anchoring her to the spot where she stood.

Finally she felt her heartbeat slow, and she stared at him.

Lonny's mouth quirked up into a smile. "You good?" He asked, and Matya nodded.

"I - yeah."

They stood together in silence for a while, Matya still catching her breath, and they could hear the sounds of campus, students laughing, cars starting and honking.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I think so."

They could have been hiding in that space for hours, as Lonny shifted against her, and she curiously watched colour fill his cheeks, and then he shifted again and Matya's eyes widened.

"Shit, _fuck_ -" Lonny tried to push away from her, but the wall of the shed wouldn't let him.

She could feel him - hard - pressing against her stomach.

"I -" he was well and truly blushing now - red to his forehead, and likely to the tips of his ears. "I'm _sorry_ -" he managed to stand up on his toes, which put a bit of distance between them, but Matya was still aware of his arousal.

"Leonard," Matya said, trying not to laugh, she didn't want him to feel worse than he already did. "It's okay."

Lonny blinked at her, "W-what? It shouldn't be - we're not back here necking, we're supposed to be hiding and -" his words died on his lips when Matya pressed herself against him. His leather jacket was open, and he could feel her pert breasts, pressed against his chest, and it was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Christ -" he grunted, as he felt his cock twitch. "We -" he took a ragged breath, "we should meet up with the others."

"Are you sure?" Matya asked, feigning innocence.

"Well, staying here like this isn't gonna help, _zees_."

The cackle she let out made him think she was doing this on purpose.

"Hush," Lonny whispered, knowing full well that if Kraus hadn't found them by now, he likely hadn't realized anything was amiss.

Matya sucked in a breath, so she could squeeze past Lonny and peek around the side of the shed. The space where Kraus' car had been was empty.

"C'mon, it's clear. We want to be gone if he realizes that his briefcase is missing."

Lonny was standing in the space between the two buildings, holding Kraus' briefcase over the obvious bulge in his pants.

" _Leonard_ ," She hissed, and he followed after her, trying to hold the briefcase as naturally as possible. Matya had to press her lips together to keep from laughing.

Finally she spotted where Joe was leaning against the side of the car, Harriet was inside, and when Joe saw the two of them he stood up.

"We were interrupted," Matya explained, "we managed to grab his briefcase, but we had to hide."

"There was a water main break," Joe explained. "His classroom flooded and was cancelled halfway through."

Matya opened the door and slipped in the back seat, Harriet held out her pack of cigarettes.

"You saw Kraus, Matya?" Harriet's voice was softer than Matya had ever heard it. "That must have been quite a shock."

Matya nodded, taking a cigarette with shaking fingers. Harriet lit the end, and Matya inhaled shakily.

Joe reached in through the open window, holding out a flask.

Matya glanced at Harriet.

"It's always best to be prepared." Harriet motioned for her to take it.

Matya uncapped the flask and went to take a sniff.

"Don't _smell_ it, _zees_ , that ruins the experience," Lonny cut in, dropping onto the seat beside Matya.

Matya closed her eyes and took a sip.

She had to plug her nose to swallow without gagging, and she handed it back to Joe with a look of disgust on her face.

Joe screwed the cap back on the flask and dropped into the passenger seat.

"We managed to get through his office, without finding much. Except we did find the staff directory, which included Heinrich Kraus' home address." Harriet explained, as she started the engine. "The others have headed down to check out the address. It's in a busy neighbourhood, so we'll have to be careful not to attract too much attention."

Harriet pulled out onto the main street. "It'll take about a week to plan, and Matya you'll be in on it, just in case Roxy isn't well in time."

Matya nodded, and handed Lonny her cigarette, he took a deep drag, and although he was looking out the window, but his hand was sitting on her bare thigh, his index finger traced lazy patterns on her leg.

"Did you wear this for me?" He asked, as Harriet turned on the radio.

Matya didn't reply immediately because she was so preoccupied by the sensation of Lonny's fingers on her skin.

She elbowed him in the side, and he grunted as she tossed her cigarette out the window.

Harriet turned the radio up louder, and Joe slipped on his sunglasses. It didn't take long to reach Meyer's, and when they pulled through the gate, Joe was out of the car almost before Harriet shifted it into park.

She cut the engine and turned in her seat.

"Out, the pair of you." She snapped. "We have to debrief and the rate you two are at, we'll be here until Sunday." Lonny didn't have a quip, or anything to say in response and he quickly opened the door and got out. Matya handed out Kraus' briefcase and climbed out after him.

Harriet practically marched the two of them through the front door and up the stairs to the conference room.

When the door opened, Meyer walked over to Matya.

"Matyeleh, are you alright?" He took her elbow in his hand and guided her to the table.

Matya assumed that Joe had told the rest of the Hunters that she and Lonny had run into Kraus.

Ruth and Mindy watched her from across the table, and Murray looked furious.

"It isn't right," he muttered, and Mindy lay a hand on his arm, trying to shush him.

"I'm alright," Matya said, sitting down beside Joe at the table, and she saw it plain on Ruth's face, that the older woman didn't believe her.

Meyer rounded the table to take his seat at the head of the table. Harriet sat next to him, and Lonny slid Kraus' briefcase over to her.

"This is what we managed to grab before we saw him. It's locked, but it'll be easy enough to open."

"And you're sure no one saw you?" Meyer asked.

"Did Kraus see you, Matya?" Ruth demanded.

"No," Lonny replied, "he was distracted, and we managed to hide before he realized we were breaking in."

"You're sure?"

Matya nodded, she had been staring at him the entire time, he hadn't looked up from the woman he was speaking to.

"He didn't," She assured Ruth.

"Even so, if you come with us again, you'll have to cover your hair," Ruth said, and Matya nodded.

"We found the staff list," Harriet pulled out a piece of paper from the bag in her lap.

"We drove by," Meyer replied. "There are large trees that should give us a pretty decent cover. As long as we go at night."

"We also found his calendar," Joe cut in, "I copied the appointments that I thought would be helpful when planning our next mission. Some of them are just times listed, but we can stake out his place to see the who all lives there and when the house will be empty."

"We still need to confirm, without a doubt, that Karl Peters is Heinrich Kraus," Ruth said.

Matya looked around the table, "Do they usually just have swastikas laying around?" She asked.

Meyer just chuckled, "that would make our work so much easier, but alas. All we can do, is gather intel, see if we can find anything of value. Many can't help but to keep trophies. To them it’s not a reminder of genocide, but of greatness. And if we can't find anything concrete, then I can call Wiesenthal and see if he has any leads."

"Do you think he'll help us?" Harriet wondered, "He's hasn't been keen in the past."

The conversation dissolved into a discussion about Simon Wiesenthal, and if the Hunters even needed his help at all.

"We can't just murder a man in cold blood," Mindy cried, "we need to be certain that it's him."

"Of course, Mindeleh, which is why we will apply pressure if necessary -"

" _Pressure_? We're all fighting for the same cause –"

Matya watched, as everyone cut in, the din of their voices filled the room, until Meyer raised a hand, and everyone quieted.

"For now, we plan the next mission and we deal with Wiesenthal if it comes down to it." He glanced at everyone, "get to work." He clapped his hands, and everyone began pushing back their chairs.

"You have time, _zees_?" Lonny wondered, and Matya nodded.

"I told Mama not to wait up."

"Excellent. D'you want to go and break into some cars?" He grinned, "and by cars, I mean the ones parked in the driveway outside, but we can pretend that they're someone else's."

Matya held out a hand to Lonny. "Let's go commit a felony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be real with y'all, I have no idea where this will lead, but keep an eye out for a few more chapters, at least!
> 
> Please, PLEASE, let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Content warning: discussion of concentration camps. It isn’t very graphic, but can be upsetting, so please be gentle with yourselves and skip to the next chapter if this is triggering for you***

The reality of what had happened that afternoon didn’t hit Matya until she was standing in front of the door to her house, fishing her keys out of her pocket.

She pressed her fingers against the worn metal of the mezuzah as she unlocked the door. She stepped inside, kicking off her shoes as she hung her purse on the hook by the door. Her mama had left the lamp in the family room on, and as Matya stepped into the dim room, her eyes fell on the mantle above the fireplace, where a collection of photos sat.

Matya scanned the pictures, there were a few black and white photos from when her Tata was a baby, and of his grandparents, when they still lived in Poland. There were family pictures hanging on the wall and sitting on the many bookshelves that filled the family room – of Matya and her three brothers, their graduations and her oldest brother’s wedding.

There were no pictures of Mama before 1945.

No pictures of Matya’s Safta or Saba, her aunt, or her extended family.

Nothing.

Matya knew her mama had a worn hatbox in her closet, where she kept a few photographs – salvaged by Gissa’s cousin who emigrated to Canada with her family in the 30s.

Mama told Matya it was too painful to keep them hung up. Gissa had a locket with her parents wedding picture and a portrait of her and her younger sister, and that, “was enough”.

Matya picked up a picture of Gissa and Levi when they first met – a friend had snapped it during a trip to Coney Island, and Matya had never noticed how _small_ her mama looked. Gissa was smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes, her left arm was hugging her stomach - hiding her tattoo, and the past she so desperately wanted to forget.

Levi had an arm around Gissa’s shoulders, and was holding her close, and Matya felt heat burning behind her eyes.

The image of Heinrich Kraus flashed before her eyes, and Matya’s fingers clenched around the silver frame in anger.

Kraus had been a guard at Auschwitz – where Matya’s Safta, Saba and aunt had perished – after nearly two years in the Warsaw ghetto. She felt her stomach lurch and she dropped the picture as if she had been burned.

Had Kraus ordered Gissa’s mother and sister to the gas chambers. Perhaps he had assured Gissa that she would see her parents again soon, as she was shoved together with the other women from her transport deemed “fit for work”, laughing as he looked at the acrid smoke billowing from tall chimneys into the sky.

A sky that was too impossibly blue for the tragedy unfolding beneath it.

Matya wondered if Gissa ever felt guilty for not refusing to leave her sister and mother – if she ever wished she had perished that day as well.

Matya turned and headed for the stairs, tears streaming down her face as she stumbled over the top step.

Matya’s knees hit the carpeted floor, and she let out a sob.

She was crying so hard that she didn’t hear the door to her parent’s room open.

“Matya!” Gissa cried, running to her daughter’s side. “ _Co jest nie tak_?”

“Mama, _Przepraszam – I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Mama._ ”

“ _What are you talking about,_ słoneczko _? What happened?”_ Gissa gathered her youngest daughter in her arms, her own eyes filling with tears at the bereft look on Matya’s face. “Levi!” She called. “ _It’s alright_ –”

Matya wailed at her mother’s assurance, just as Levi stumbled into the doorway, tying his robe closed.

“What’s going on?” His glasses were askew on his face.

“I don’t know,” Gissa replied.

“I saw him,” Matya grabbed her mother’s hands.

“ _Who_?”

“Heinrich Klaus.”

Gissa’s face blanched, “ _co_? How do you know that name?”

“I saw him,” Matya repeated, tears dripping down her chin.

Gissa looked at Levi, her hands were shaking in Matya’s and Levi touched his wife’s shoulder.

He slowly got to his knees and took Matya’s shoulders in his hands. “ _Słoneczko_ ,” he said softly, “did something happen at Meyer’s?”  
  
Matya shook her head, “n-no,” she blurted.

Levi looked at Gissa, “then I’ll call him and ask Meyer myself.” He stood and disappeared into the bedroom, and when he appeared in the doorway a few moments later, he adjusted his glasses. “Meyer said he’ll be over within the hour.”

Matya’s eyes were wide, and Levi smiled softly, “let’s have some coffee and wait.”

Matya let her Tata help her to her feet, while Gissa hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Don’t look so worried, Matya,” her Tata said gently, as they made their way downstairs. “Sit down,” Levi led her to the couch, and draped a crocheted afghan across her shoulders.

Nearly forty minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door, and Gissa went to answer it.

Matya heard her mother greet Meyer, and it took her a moment to notice the taller man standing behind him.

“ _Ojej_!” Gissa cried, Levi and Matya sat up.

Meyer took off his hat, and Matya shrunk into the couch when he turned his gaze to her.

“ _Zeesinkeh_ ,” he said softly, “please don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.”

“B-but –” Matya replied, confused.

She had basically blurted out everything about the Hunters to her parents, surely Meyer had to be upset, it was supposed to be a _secret_ –

Meyer shot Levi a look, and Levi smiled.

“Sorry to have called you so late,” Levi apologized.

“Not at all,” Meyer replied. “It was quite the day.”

“Coffee?” Levi asked, and Meyer narrowed his eyes, Matya’s Tata laughed. “Something a little bit stronger?”

“You read my mind.”

Matya turned to look at her Mama, as Lonny stepped through the front door.

Gissa still looked a bit shocked, as Lonny closed the door behind him.

Gissa took Lonny’s hands in hers, and Matya watched as he leaned down to listen as she spoke quietly. Lonny smiled at whatever Matya's Mama said and squeezed her hands tightly.

“Lonny?”

Gissa and Lonny both turned to look at Matya – she still had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her face was red from crying.

“ _Zeesinkeh_ ,” Lonny crossed the room, opening his arms as Matya stood from the couch, she crashed into him, arms circling his waist, as Lonny tightened the afghan around her shoulders, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head before wrapping his arms around her a tight hug.

Gissa made her way over to Meyer and her husband, just as Levi realized who else was in the room.

Levi opened his mouth but grunted as Gissa elbowed him in the gut.

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” Gissa muttered.

Levi narrowed his eyes and watched Lonny take Matya’s face in his hands, he spoke quietly to her, and although Matya’s eyes were shining with tears, she smiled at him.

“I thought you said Matya would be staying out of trouble,” Gissa said to Meyer, and Meyer’s mouth turned down in a frown.

“One of our hunters is sick with the chicken pox,” Meyer explained. “It was supposed to be a quick mission, but unfortunately Kraus’ classroom flooded, so his class was cancelled.”

Gissa shook her head, and Levi wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

“I can’t imagine…” she murmured. Heinrich Klaus’ face was burned into her memory, but she had never expected that it would be burned into her daughter’s as well.

“I promise that I'll do everything in my power to keep Matya out of harm’s way,” Meyer promised. 

“Thank you for looking after her,” Levi said, and Meyer’s brows drew together.

“Not as well as I promised, I’m afraid.”

“None of this would have happened if that _diabeł_ wasn’t allowed to walk around freely.” Gissa said, wiping her eyes.

“I promise you that we’ll deliver Kraus the justice he deserves.” Gissa nodded at Meyer, as the older man turned to Matya.

“ _Zeesinkeh_ , you remember when we first spoke, and I told you if at any time you change your mind **–** **”**

“No,” Matya interrupted, looking to her parents. She knew that Meyer had meant it when he said she was free to leave at any time, but Matya knew now, more than ever, that she had to stay and fight for those who no longer could. “No, I’m all in.”

“I'm happy to hear it,” Meyer smiled, before glancing at Lonny. “Shall we, Leonard?”

“Yep,” Lonny nodded, he leaned down to whisper something and Matya nodded. He looked over at Matya’s parents, “nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is ours,” Gissa replied, before Levi could speak up.

When the door finally closed, Matya turned to her parents.

“You knew what Meyer was doing all this time?” She wondered, and Gissa nodded. “You’re not upset?”

“Upset?” Gissa demanded, tears flooded her eyes, “no, Matya. Worried? Yes, but upset? Never.” Gissa hugged Matya tightly, before pulling back. “I was too terrified to do anything,” Gissa whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. “Perhaps if I had…”

Matya shook her head, “no, Mama. You were just a girl –” Matya was crying again, “I’m doing it for both of us.”

Gissa stared at Matya, “they would be so proud of you, _słoneczko_.”

“ _We’re_ proud of you,” Levi cut in, “but you should sleep. There’s important work to be done.”

Matya smiled and followed her parents upstairs. 

-o- 

I used Google translate, so I apologize if it's a mess. Also, please let me know if you'd prefer I only use italics.

 _Co jest nie tak?_ What’s wrong?  
 _Przepraszam –_ I’m sorry  
 _Słoneczko –_ sunshine, a term of endearment  
 _Co?_ – what?  
 _Ojej_ – a Polish exclamation, in this case, it’s one of surprise.  
 _Diabeł_ – devil


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO sorry that it took me this long to update. I have been trying to write it since I posted chapter 7, but it just wasn't happening!
> 
> Pure, Lonny/Matya fluff. 
> 
> If you haven't heard the song Supply and Demand, you must go and listen to it immediately. It basically fits Lonny & Matya to a T. 
> 
> I am realizing what a mess this story is as I’m re-reading it and re-watching the series. I honestly did do research – I wanted to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story! I appreciate it so much.
> 
> The rating changes from M to E in this chapter, just to be on the safe side! I don’t write smut often, so please let me know if anything is awkward, makes you laugh when you’re not supposed to, etc!

"It's sad to see my pretty girl looking so sad

I wish that I could make it better

Sometimes all I want to be is your sunshine

But I can be the rain and fill you up to the top

And give you all I got."

Supply and Demand \- Wilder Woods 

-o-

Matya was up long before sunrise, she hadn't slept well the night before - tossing and turning, finally falling into a fitful sleep until around seven. 

Matya blinked blearily out her bed window, the sun was slowly creeping over the roofs of the houses across the street. The last few leaves clung to the skeleton of trees. 

Matya pushed herself up onto her elbows and pushed her blankets off. She stood up, pushing her braid over her shoulder. She had class at 9 am, but she had no intention of going to the university today.

She glanced at the clock, she had about an hour before Lonny would arrive to pick her up. She hoped he just waited around the corner patiently, instead of peeling onto her street, horn blaring. 

The man wasn't exactly subtle. 

Matya padded to the bathroom, and had a long shower, letting the hot water sink into her bones.

She wrung her hair out with a towel, before plaiting her hair. She pinned it onto the crown of her head and stared at herself in the mirror. 

Her eyes were rimmed with red, and the dark circles under her eyes were almost purple. She dabbed concealer under her eyes, until she looked a bit brighter. She brushed peach eye shadow across her lids, adding mascara and a swipe of pink lip gloss.

She pulled on a pair of black woolen tights, and a satin camisole. She watched the wind grapple with the trees. Mrs. Johnson's American flag was whipping around so much, Matya was surprised that it didn't tear from the pole.

She crossed her room to her closet and pulled out a black long-sleeved midi dress, she slipped it on before grabbing a thick red cable knit sweater. 

She slipped on a pair of loafers before grabbing her school bag. She slipped out of her bedroom and down the hall to the stairs. She heard the door to her parent's room open.

" _Słoneczko_?" 

" _I'm off to school, Mama_." 

"What time is it?" 

"Almost eight," Matya smiled, "I'll be home late."

"Grab an apple."

" _Tak_ , _Mama, love you_."

" _Kocham cię_."

Matya grabbed her coat, not bothering to shrug it on. She grabbed her pocketbook from the hook by the front door and fished out her keys. 

Although Forest Hills was safer than many neighbourhoods in Queens, Matya always made sure to lock up before she left.

She never understood people who bragged about feeling safe enough to go to sleep with your doors unlocked. 

"Who doesn't lock their door?" Matya muttered, heading across the lawn to the sidewalk. 

As she headed up the street, Lonny's car came into view. 

Matya's heart sped up, and her hand tightened on the strap of her school bag. 

The driver's door opened and Matya felt her heart leap into her throat, as she reached the curb, Lonny stood to make his way around his car. 

Matya felt heat rush behind her eyes and she ducked her chin as she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in the soft leather of his jacket. 

Lonny could tell that Matya was trying to hide from him. The events of the night before were still fresh in his memory. 

_Meyer's phone call had woken him out of a dead sleep, but as soon as Meyer said Matya needed him, he was awake (mostly) and he was ready when Edward pulled up in front of Lonny's place._

_He had never seen Matya look so distressed, tears streaked across her face as she looked at him, her eyes were bright, but from tears._

_He was halfway across the living room before he realized his legs were carrying him and when he opened his arms, the naked relief in her eyes caused something to tighten in his chest._

_It had been years since someone had looked at him like that, and when his arms finally closed around Matya's shoulders, he felt her body sag as the tension dropped from her shoulders._

_She was sobbing against his chest and Lonny said the first thing that came to mind._

_"Kocham cię," he whispered against her hair and Matya pulled back to look up at him._

_"Co?" She asked, certain that she must have misheard him._

_He took her face in his hands and said it again, and her eyes widened before she flung herself against him._

_"Kocham cię." She said against his chest._

I love you _._

_Lonny had heard the phrase said by Mindy and Murray often enough that he figured it out. The kiss they always shared after was good hint._

_It took a few moments for Matya to calm down, and when she did, she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear._

_"Can we play hooky tomorrow?" She whispered, her cheeks were flushed but Lonny wasn't sure if it was from the crying, or a blush._

_"Of course."_

_Matya could have kissed him right then, but instead she tucked her head under Lonny's chin and pressed a kiss to his collarbone._

"Zees?" Lonny peered down at her, but she just tightened her grip around his waist. "Are you crying?" She shook her head. And he let out a laugh. "Don't worry _zees_ , I have this effect on the ladies, happens all the - _aargh_!"

They broke apart, Lonny clutching his chest where Matya had bit him.

Matya muttered under her breath in Polish, but Lonny caught the word _głupiec._

He had been called a _głupiec_ by Mindy enough to know what it meant. But Mindy always crinkled her nose when she said it, so Lonny wondered if it wasn't more of a pet name.

"Rude," Lonny quipped, he snagged Matya's hand and yanked her towards him.

She stumbled off the curb, and she fell against him. 

"Len -"

Lonny cut Matya off with a kiss, she huffed against his mouth, but didn't pull away. Instead she fisted the collar of his leather jacket into her hands and pulled him closer, opening her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. 

A shrill whistle broke the pair apart, and a kid, late with his paper route whizzed by them. 

"Oh shit," Matya cursed. "You saw nothing, Marek!" Matya called, and the teen waved a hand over his back. 

"He's twelve," Lonny laughed. 

"He's a _yenta_ , is what he is." Matya muttered, "if he flaps his trap, just expect a wedding announcement in the _Queens Chronical_." 

Lonny made a face, "the _Chronical_? Nah, _zees_ , the _Jewish Daily Forward_ , at least."

"I think you mean the _National Enquirer_."

He shook his head, "you _wish_ you'd end up in the _National Enquirer_." 

"Well, if you keep me pressed against your car like this, and Marek swings back around, my wish might just come true." Matya scanned the street over Lonny's shoulder. 

"Well, we'd better peel out of here before the kid calls the paparazzi." Lonny hurriedly guided Matya to the passenger door. 

Matya laughed as she dropped into her seat. 

"I'm all yours today, _zeesinkeh_." Lonny smirked as he closed the door. "But before you jump my bones, we should probably leave your neighbourhood -" 

"Then you'd better get driving Leonard, or I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

Lonny stared at Matya. "That's not really an incentive for me to get going, _zees_ -"

"Don't make me bite you again," Matya threatened as Lonny started his car. 

Lonny glanced at her. 

"Are you hungry?"

Matya didn't have a chance to reply before her stomach replied for her. 

"I don't know why I even asked," Lonny muttered, shaking his head. 

"You're worse than my _Bubbie_." 

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Matya scooted over, closer to Lonny, to kiss him on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. 

They made a quick stop at Johny's Luncheonette, where Matya downed three cups of coffee and polished off a lox bagel, and a huge helping of hash browns. 

She didn't realize how hungry she was until the waiter set her food in front of her. 

"Do you ever eat when I'm not around?" Lonny wondered as Matya speared a melon slice from his plate. 

" _Yes_ , I just can't eat when I'm anxious." She shrugged, "you make me feel safe."

As soon as the words left her mouth Lonny's hands stilled, and Matya watched as bewilderment flashed across his face. 

Matya felt her face flush with embarrassment. "I - uh -" She tried to backpedal.

Before she could say anything else, Lonny shot up from his chair - utensils clattering - his hand found the back of Matya's head, and he pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers. 

Matya made a surprised sound against his mouth - she still had her fork in hand and didn't want to stab him by accident.

He pulled away, and sat back, as if just remembering where he was. Matya was still leaning across the table, fork clutched in hand. 

"It's not even nine am!"

Lonny heard someone exclaim, and Matya bit her lip to keep from laughing, but Lonny's snort set them off anyway.

They were still laughing as they made their way back to the car.

"I don't think I can ever go back there," Matya commented, opening the door. 

When she dropped her purse in her lap she glanced at Lonny. "Does Meyer need you to swing by headquarters today?"

"No," he pulled out of the parking lot onto the street. "But I do have an audition at ten," Lonny glanced at Matya. "It shouldn't take me too long," he pulled his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, and handed her one, before slipping a second one between his lips. 

"What's the audition for?" 

"Just a little play," Lonny said, taking a long drag off of his cigarette. Matya waited for him to give her more information, but instead she felt his fingers tapping against her shoulder.

"Would I know it?" Matya pressed.

"Nah." Lonny replied too quickly. 

His fingers picked up their tapping speed - barely touching her shoulder, and she decided to drop it. 

She could tell he was nervous, and probably didn't want to say too much and jinx it.

Lonny's reputation had recovered some, since the first big tabloid article, but Matya knew that he had been passed over for roles he would have gotten three years ago, without needing to audition. So she understood the superstition.

"Where do you live?" She asked, "Long Island?" 

It was a very obvious subject change, but Lonny's fingers stopped dancing and his hand settled back on her shoulder. 

"I live in Lenox Hill." 

Matya blinked, Lenox Hill wasn't as opulent as Park Avenue, but the buildings were nicer than anything in her neighbourhood, and Lonny probably didn't have to worry about his car being broken into if he left it parked on the street. 

Finally Lonny pulled up in front of a brick building, and Matya opened the door, stepping onto the street. The apartment in front of her was a five-story brick building, with a decorative concrete molded cornice, crowing the top floor of the building.

The top floor had three gabled windows, with black shutters, that was a stark contract to the red brick. 

"Done gaping?" Lonny's voice was directly in Matya's ear, and she jumped. 

He took her hand - lacing his fingers with hers, and they walked to the lobby door.

A portly, middle aged man, dressed in a doorman's uniform, opened the door with a wide smile. 

"Evening Mr. Flash," his eyes fell on Matya, and he gave a slight nod. "Miss."

Matya smiled back, finding it difficult to contain her excitement.

"Howard," Lonny said, a genuine smile lit his eyes, as they crossed the threshold. 

The lobby was immaculate - crimson suede, and walnut furnishings that glinted in the sunlight. 

The elevator at the other end of the lobby was gleaming gold metal, and when Matya looked at Lonny, he just shrugged. 

The elevator was small, but smooth, as it took them to the top floor. The elevator door opened in the middle of a hallway, and Lonny tightened his grip on Matya's hand. 

"C'mon."

The hallway smelled like patchouli, and Matya wasn't sure if someone was burning incense, or if it was somehow infused into the wood paneling. 

"Here we are," Lonny said, keys jingling as he fit them into the lock. Matya noticed a white mezuzah on the door frame and she reached out to touch it as Lonny opened the door. 

Matya stepped inside and kicked off her loafers.

"Make yourself at home," Lonny laughed, as Matya stood in the entry way. 

Matya knew what she expected when she stepped into Lonny's penthouse suite - loud patterns, gold accents and some sort of ridiculous, unnecessary chandelier, but instead his suite was sunlit and warm. 

The walls were cream colour, with an accent wall with different coloured geometric shapes. A relatively large entertainment system - complete with TV and record player, sat against the wall. 

The shelves under the Linn LP 12 record player were filled with a collection of records, that put Matya's milk crate of records to shame. 

She padded into the living room - the carpet was plush, and a large black leather sectional sat in the middle of the room, and a coffee table held a selection of books that Matya didn't have a chance to look at. 

Matya's eyes were drawn to the mantel, which held a collection of greeting cards, Matya recognized the blue and gold cards for Hanukkah, smaller greeting cards with a David's star, and when Matya looked closer, she saw they all held similar, looping handwriting, signed _xo, Bubbie_. 

Above the mantel hung a Jewish _hamsa_ \- silver, gold & royal blue painted over black velvet, and Matya laughed. 

"That's the biggest _hamsa_ I've ever seen. Did you get it because it wards off the evil eye, or because it's a pagan fertility symbol?"

"Both?"

Matya glanced down at the coffee table and her eyes widened, she snatched the hardcover book in her hands. 

" _Ooh_ , can we use this later?" She asked, and Lonny snatched the book from Matya.

"Jesus," Lonny muttered. He took her shoulders and turned her towards his bedroom.

"You're welcome to sleep in my bed," Lonny said, "I need to shave and change before I go." 

"Shave?"

"I'm supposed to be 'clean cut'," Lonny said _clean_ _cut_ as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good." Lonny muttered; they crossed the living room. 

Matya hugged her arms around her waist as they made their way to Lonny's bedroom. 

Matya wondered how many other women he'd invited into his apartment - and into his bed. She figured it wasn't a small number, but less than he boasted. 

He turned the light on, and she took in the master bedroom - it was painted cream with one wall of flock wallpaper - a red pattern on black, and the focus of the bedroom was the round bed - with a leather headboard that was the same shade of garnet as the wallpaper. 

There was a wall of shelves that led to the master bathroom, the shelves were filled with different pictures, of family and a few framed articles about the Broadway show he had been in, and in the center shelf was the Tony award he happily bragged about whenever given the opportunity. 

The vanity was cluttered, with a few jewelry stands - with different watches, and a few different gold chains and different bottles of what Matya could only assume was cologne - she spotted a familiar green glass bottle, and a silver mustache comb. 

The bed was made neatly, with black sheets and a red satin duvet cover, a shade lighter than the headboard. 

Matya crossed the room and dropped onto Lonny’s mattress with a bounce.

“I’ll be about ten minutes,” he called over his shoulder, as he disappeared around the corner.

Matya ran her hands over the duvet – it was cool to the touch and _felt_ expensive.

She dragged her sweater over her head, and dropped it onto the floor, before pulling back the covers. She slipped under the covers, and immediately yawned.

She briefly considered throwing back the covers and padding back to the living room, but instead she burrowed deeper into the warmth of the blankets and closed her eyes.

-o-

Matya had been out when Lonny had finished shaving his mustache and chops, and he had crept into the room, turning off the lamp before ducking out of his bedroom.

The audition had taken longer than expected, so by the time Lonny got back to his apartment, it was after two. He was surprised to find the living room deserted and assumed that Matya must still be asleep.

He slowly made his way to his bedroom. He cracked the door open and peeked into his bedroom.

Matya was sprawled across his bed, blonde hair a shock against his red duvet.

As Lonny watched her, something warm settled in his chest.

He couldn’t remember the last woman who had spent more than a few hours in his apartment. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman slept in his bed.

He padded over to his bed and sat on the edge of his mattress. He reached out to brush Matya’s hair out of her face, and she jerked awake.

“ _Ojej_!” she cried, heart in her throat.

“ _Ze_ –”

Matya’s eyes shot up to Lonny’s face, and Matya lashed out, striking Lonny in the throat with her hand.

Lonny let out a strangled cry and pitched sideways off the mattress onto the floor.

Matya pushed herself to her knees, she peered down at Lonny.

“Oh, Christ. _Lonny_?”

Lonny gave a disbelieving groan and pushed himself to his elbows.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry,” Matya shoved the blankets off of her body, and reached down towards Lonny.

He flinched, and she snatched her hands back.

Matya’s cheeks were on fire, as she unfolded her legs to crouch beside Lonny on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, and this time he didn’t flinch when she reached out to touch him. “I forgot that you shaved your face –”

“Is it that bad?” Lonny coughed, rubbing his throat.

“ _No_ ,” Matya rolled her eyes, “it’s just different.” She patted Lonny’s smooth cheek with her hand, used to his rough stubble and facial hair.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Lonny’s voice cracked on the last word and he cleared his throat.

Matya nodded, “how did your audition go?”

Lonny shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

Matya suddenly noticed the time on the clock, “is it really after two?” She ran a hand through her hair. “Well, did you get it?”

He didn’t reply immediately, but Matya knew by the look on his face that he had gotten the part. She shrieked and threw herself into his arms. Lonny cried out as they toppled backwards onto the floor.

“I – _oof_!” Lonny grunted, and Matya fell against him, she stayed there, instead of pushing herself onto her elbows.

“I knew you would,” she smiled at the look on his face. “ _I’m Lonny Flash_ ,” she said, lowering her voice a few octaves.

“Is that supposed to be _me_?” Lonny demanded.

Matya trilled a laugh.

“Ugh,” Lonny huffed, “the disrespect,” he sat up, hauling Matya to her feet.

She let out a cry, and he pushed her onto the bed, she landed on her back, and Lonny settled beside her.

Lonny was looking at her, just like he had before he tried kissing her at Meyer’s.

Matya’s brow furrowed, “What?”

Lonny settled against her and reached out to brush Matya’s hair out of her face. 

Matya rolled her eyes, “ _wh_ –?” she shoved Lonny’s shoulder, her words were cut off as Lonny's mouth crashed against hers, insistent – _desperate_.

She hummed against his mouth, hiking up her midi dress, so it was bunched at her waist. Lonny shifted, trailing kisses from Matya’s lips to her neck – his smooth skin was so hot that it almost burned and when his teeth replaced his mouth, Matya gasped. 

" _Lonny_ -" his name was a breath on her lips, and he broke the kiss, he panted against her neck.

“I – is this okay, I –?” He took a deep breath, “If you haven’t –” he cleared his throat, “or don’t – uh,” his brow was furrowed, “we can just –" 

Matya cut him off with a kiss - licking into his mouth, she felt clumsy, but she didn't pull away. Instead she rolled Lonny onto his back, straddling his lap. 

“It’s okay,” she said, “I want to.”

His hands were on her thighs, and he pushed her midi dress up to her waist, Matya shivered as the cool air met the skin of her legs. 

She moved forward again - she could see that Lonny was already hard, erection straining against the fabric of his pants. 

The effect she was having on him was heady - it wasn't the first time she had felt him against her, but this was the first time it was deliberate, and when she lowered herself against his length, he bucked against her hips. 

"S-shit, Matya." His hands tightened on her hips, and he jerked her forwards, rolling his hips against hers.

She gasped at the friction, and when Lonny moved against her again - holding her tightly against him, she cried out, hand clenching against Lonny's shoulder. 

"You like that, _zees_?" 

" _Yes_." She let go of his shoulder and took her bunched up skirt in her hands, dragging it over her head. 

"Jesus, Matya." Lonny's eyes were focused on her chest and suddenly she felt self-conscious.

"What?" She folded an arm across her breasts, sitting back on her haunches. 

Lonny cursed himself, "no, _no, zeesinkeh._ You're perfect," he reached up to take her arm carefully in his hands, "you're beautiful." Matya dropped her arm to her side, and she felt Lonny's hands running up her sides, face almost reverent as his fingers ghosted across the bottom of her breasts. 

Matya reached down with shaking hands and took Lonny's hands in hers. 

"I want you to touch me," She said softly, she felt heat creeping up the back of her neck - which ached slightly from Lonny's burning kisses - but the way he was looking at her, pupils blown out, blatant desire on his face made her feel brazen - she didn't much care for what the next morning would bring, all she knew was she wanted his hands on her. 

She wanted to get as close to him as possible. 

She wanted to climb into his skin. 

His fingers clenched as she pressed his palms against her breasts - grinding against him. He shot up, wrapping an arm around her waist, as he kissed her. 

His mouth was bruising, and she felt his teeth against her bottom lip and _fuck_ , she felt the shock of the contact shoot down to her core.

She opened her mouth to cry out and his tongue was in her mouth, tongue against hers.

He dragged his mouth from her lips, chin scraping against her throat as he pressed kisses against her neck. 

He pressed a kiss to the skin between her breasts.

"Matya," had his voice always been that low? She saw the look on his face – and knew what he was going to ask before he did. “You’re sure?”

She threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, and pulled his mouth to hers, and kissed him, slowly before she broke the kiss. “I’m sure.”

" _Zees_ ," the look on his face makes her pause. 

" _Co_?" She settles back, watching as Lonny pushed himself up with his elbows.

"Have you done this before?"

"Does it matter?" She asked, fiddling with the collar of Lonny's pastel blue short sleeve shirt. "I'm not saving myself for marriage, Leonard." She plastered a smile on her face, "I'm going to assume that this isn't your first time." 

Lonny breathed a laugh. "No, _zees_ , but..." He paused, and Matya dropped the smile and settled down on Lonny, so her hips were flush with his. "It's just been a while -" he ran a hand over his face. "They, uh, recommend, that you avoid, uh, 'physical entanglements' when you're in the program."

Matya pushed herself up, "I didn't -" She glanced down at him, "do you just want -?" Lonny caught Matya's hips and pulled her flush against him. 

"No, _zees_ ," he threaded his hands through the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her down for a slow lingering kiss. "I want to, I just –" he paused, " _Idontwantyoubedisappointed_." He muttered so quickly that Matya almost missed it.

She did catch the word 'disappointed' and a fond smile curved her mouth before her eyes narrowed mischievously. 

"So you're telling me you _are_ all talk." She demanded, "here, I thought 'a lady was never disappointed where Lonny Flash was concerned -'" 

Matya cried out as Lonny suddenly rolled her onto her back, so she was under him, Lonny settled between her legs. 

" _Zoyer_ ," Lonny muttered under his breath and Matya barked a laugh. 

"You love it," Matya shot back, and then Lonny was kissing her again. And Matya moaned as he suckered on the skin just under her ear.

Matya hooked a leg around Lonny's waist, pulling him closer. 

Lonny broke away, "this'll be easier without pants."

Matya helped him unbutton his fly and watched as Lonny struggled to push them down his hips. 

"Here –"

"No, I got it –"

"You definitely don't have it, Leonard –"

"Almost -" Lonny gave a kick, in hopes it would free his leg from his pants, instead he was only successful at kicking over his lamp.

"Fuck!" He cried as it landed on the floor. 

Matya watched as he stood to right his floor lamp, and finally free himself of the offending article of clothing. 

He flung his pants across the room, and when he glanced at Matya, she was laying sprawled across the mattress. 

“Shirt too,” Matya commanded, and Lonny did as she bid.

She was watching him, smile wide, and cheeks flushed. He knelt on the end of the bed, carefully crawling over to Matya. 

" _Głupiec_."

They said at once, and that set them off - Matya snorted, which only made Lonny laugh even harder. 

“C’mere,” Lonny said, dragging Matya across his chest.

The look on his face made Matya blush, and she watched as he pushed his pillow out of the way and motioned for her to straddle him. 

"Here," he took her hips in his hands and pulled her forward. "Come up." 

"Up?" 

"I want you to ride my face." His hands tightened on her thighs and the confusion must have been obvious on her face because he pushed himself up and Matya leaned down, as Lonny whispered exactly what he meant by Matya _riding his face_. 

Matya sat back, a full blush bloomed across her chest, and when she reached down to shimmy out of her underwear, and she dropped them onto the floor before looking back down at Lonny. 

"Can I?"

"Yes," She nodded, and Lonny ran his hands up her thighs and Matya felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ripple through her body. 

Lonny's warm fingers slid across her lower belly, and Matya's mouth dropped open and when his fingers dipped lower, Matya rocked forward, and when Lonny's index finger brushed the damp fabric between her legs, she cried out. 

"Fuck," Lonny grunted and his cock twitched, as his hands palmed the swell of her ass. 

"Here," he scooted down, so she was straddling his shoulders. 

Heat radiated between their bodies, and although Matya figured she would have been shy - baring herself completely before Lonny - but the way he looked at her, almost reverent, pupils still blown, breath hot against her inner though - she didn't feel timid at all. 

She felt an ache between her legs, not unfamiliar - because although she was technically a virgin, Matya wasn't inexperienced, and when she felt Lonny's fingers brush her inner thigh, she felt her clit twitch.

" _Matya_ ," Lonny panted, and she felt his breath against her core, and she gasped, fingers tangled in Lonny's hair, and although his hands were still on her thighs, he didn't pull her down. 

He wanted her to lower herself against his mouth - Matya's legs quivered as she reached out to grab the headboard for balance, and she twitched again as his mouth finally pressed against the heat between her legs. 

Matya arched her back and cried out, as the Lonny's tongue traced her clit. 

He glanced up at her, watching as she tightened her fingers in his hair, her mouth opened to draw a sharp breath as he closed his mouth around her, and sucked. 

"Fuck me," Matya panted, grinding against Lonny's mouth, and his laugh rumbled through his chest, buzzing against her clit. 

She bucked against him, almost erratically, and he could tell she was close.

"Lonny -" his name fell from her lips in a gasp, as she felt the hot pressure building - " _please_ ," She begged, "please don't _stop_ –" suddenly she was coming - muscles shuddering and without thinking she dropped against his chest, breaking contact, but Lonny caught her as she fell. 

"I've got you, _zeesinkeh_ , I'm right here."

Matya clung to Lonny, as she finally stopped trembling. 

Lonny brushed her damp hair back from her face, which was slick with sweat. 

" _Zees_ ," he whispered, kissing the side of Matya's mouth. "Look at me."

Matya turned her face and opened her eyes a crack to peer at him. 

This time when Lonny kissed her, it was all tenderness. She could taste herself on his lips, and she folded herself against him, shifting so that she was sitting on the mattress and could pull him down. 

Her hand dipped beneath the band of his boxers, and she took his length in her hand. 

"Matya -" Lonny blurted as she pumped her hand. "Careful," he reached down to still her hand, she glanced up at him, worry obvious on her face. Lonny shook head, "keep that up and this'll be over before we get started."

Matya pulled her hand away, she opened her mouth to apologize, but Lonny silenced her with a kiss. 

"Hold on," he whispered against Matya's ear and he sat up, he reached to open the drawer of his bedside table and he pulled out a few foil wrappers, and a small white tube. 

Lonny stood up to rid himself of his boxers, and when he turned to climb back onto the mattress, Matya watched, and although she had felt Lonny, hard against her more than once now, seeing his erection curved towards his stomach, bobbing slightly as he climbed towards her. 

His hand was an anchor on her hip, and he looked down at her - a fixed intent look, and Matya would have squirmed, if she weren’t already used to Lonny's intense gaze. 

He was staring at her, as if trying to puzzle something out. 

"What?" Matya nudged his leg with her foot. 

Lonny didn't reply, but the look on his face changed.

" _Co, mój złoty_?" She asked, worry creasing her brow. 

"I'm just wondering why you're still here, _zeesinkeh_."

Matya took Lonny's face in her hands. "I _love you_ , Leonard."

" _Co_?"

 _Why_? Hung in the air between them, and Matya had no way to answer. 

She wasn't sure how to explain that over the weeks and month he had woven himself into her life, so seamlessly, she almost couldn't remember what it was like "before".

Matya pressed her mouth to his - hoping that she would be able to communicate all of her feelings in a kiss. 

As soon as her mouth covered his, Lonny let out a sound that was halfway between a sigh and a sob. 

He was holding her so tightly it almost hurt, and as his arm wrapped around her shoulder, she felt his teeth take her bottom lip into her mouth and when he bit her Matya gasped, and Lonny deepened the kiss - pressing Matya down into the mattress. 

It was all fumbling hands, and searing kisses, whispered words, before the crinkling of foil, and when Matya felt Lonny's cock tease her cunt, Matya lifted her hips, and Lonny furrowed his brow, and when he eased the tip of his cock into her, Matya gave a sharp breath, and clutched the sheets. 

"Shit," Lonny muttered, he rummaged under the duvet before finding the white tube. He opened it and squirted gel onto his fingers. 

Matya watched as Lonny spread the lube on the tip of his cock and smoothed some down the shaft. 

"Let me know if you want to stop," he said, kissing Matya clumsily, before stroking himself. "That shit's cold," he muttered. 

This time, when he pressed himself into her, it didn’t exactly hurt, but she winced, and lifted her hips.

"Are you okay?" Lonny paused, and Matya nodded. 

"I'm fine," She raised her hips as he pushed, further into her and he cursed as he slid fully inside - their hips flush. 

Matya blinked, and looked down, she couldn't see anything, and before she could stop herself, she blurted, "is it in?" 

Lonny laughed, and dropped a kiss against Matya's cheek. 

"Oh my God," she sighed, closing her eyes, before she had a chance to feel truly humiliated, Lonny tentatively thrust into her. 

" _Oh_ -" Matya's eyes opened, and when he thrust into her a second time, she rocked her hips, and Lonny bit off a moan.

" _Fuck_."

"Should I not move?" Matya wondered, suddenly alarmed, and Lonny snorted.

"No, no. Do what feels good, _zeesinkeh_." When he pumped into her slowly, her mouth opened and she let out a cry, tightening her grip on Lonny's shoulders. 

"Oh - oh God - _yes_ ," She panted, as Lonny quickened his pace, he was gripping her waist so tightly, she knew there would be bruises, and when he slipped a hand between them, and found her clit, Matya bucked her hips, fingernails digging into the skin of his back. 

Lonny quickened his pace, listening to the sounds he elicited from Matya.

Soft cries at first, which got louder as he stroked her and continued to thrust. 

"Shit, _zees_ ," Lonny jerked against her, when he felt the muscles of her cunt shudder around his cock.

"Fuck!" Lonny cried out, and he bucked his hips against hers, and then he felt the pull in his balls, and gave a shaking cry as he finally came. 

Lonny and Matya lay tangled together for a moment before Lonny gently pulled out of her and pushed Matya's hair out of her face. 

"Are you okay?" Lonny asked.

“I’m fine,” Matya replied.

“Did I hurt you?”

Matya shifted beneath him, she felt a bit tender, but not exactly sore.

“No.”

Lonny untangled himself from the sheets and Matya’s legs, before holding out a hand. “C’mon, we should clean up.” Lonny paused to ditch the condom in the garbage before following Matya to the bathroom.

Matya turned on the light and gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

“Je- _sus_ Christ, Leonard,” she hissed, touching her neck as she moved closer to the mirror.

“What?” Lonny called, skidding into the bathroom. He watched as Matya gently fingered the purple hickies that bloomed across her neck, and the red marks from his teeth.

“I – ah, _oh_.” Lonny had the decency to sound embarrassed, and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a hug.

He dipped his head down, breath hot against the nape of her neck. His lips traced the bruises on her neck, and he was whispering – words that sent shivers down Matya’s spine, settling between her legs.

Matya arched her back, as Lonny traced the line of her spine, before securing a hand on her hip and spun her around.

He secured an arm around her waist, and kissed her, hard.

Matya kissed him back, matching his bruising pace, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.

“Here,” Lonny broke the kiss, to move Matya backwards towards the door.

He bent down and lifted Matya off the bathroom floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her back to the bed.

“I was so lost, didn't know what to do with myself,  
I was my own worst enemy, I was lost and oh I needed help,  
Then you came along, and saw what state I was in,  
You picked me up, when I was down,  
Showed me how to live again.

I say thank you, for pulling me through,  
I'm a lucky man,  
I didn't know what life was  
But now I understand,”  
Precious Love, _James Morrison_

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -o-
> 
> I’m sorry for the abrupt ending!
> 
> "Exactly 26 people handed over $27,000 (and sometimes more) in 1971 to own a Stutz Blackhawk."
> 
> I found this info after I chose Lonny's car. It made me laugh, we don't really know how famous Lonny Flash was - Richard Dreyfus was pretty popular at the time, and he was in "competition" with him - but he absolutely would have to be one of those 26 people. 
> 
> The Daily Forward: "The Forward's perspective on world and national news and its reporting on the Jewish perspective on modern United States have made it one of the most influential American Jewish publications." Lonny is just being a ding dong with ideas of grandeur, lmao. 
> 
> Kocham cię - I love you
> 
> Głupiec - goof
> 
> Yenta - gossip, or busy body (usually a woman)
> 
> Zoyer or זויער, means “sour”, so I'm trying to make a joke about Matya's nickname - which means sweetness. I don't know Yiddish, so I apologize if I've failed miserably!
> 
> Mój złoty – “my golden one”. Matya calling Lonny a fool didn't feel right. I wanted and add more Polish throughout this story (since it's one of Matya's first languages) but I figured it would be awkward. So basically, she will revert to Polish when she's mad, sad, comfortable, etc. 
> 
> Lonny has been around Ruth and the others long enough to understand enough Polish to get by. (I still don't know if Mindy & Murray are Polish or German). 
> 
> Po co? Why?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired for this fic yesterday afternoon, so I apologize if it's a bit rough. I wanted to get it out ASAP.
> 
> There's a slight TW for panic attacks and addiction. 
> 
> It’s a small part of this chapter, but I want to demonstrate that Lonny is still in recovery, and the reason why the situation triggers a panic attack is because, when he was high on coke, he would engage in unprotected sex and and there were consequences that followed. (My guess is a HIV/AIDS scare).
> 
> The panic attack is triggered, because he felt out of control, and Matya is there to comfort/reassure him. 
> 
> Please let me know if there’s anything I need to change – I want to address serious issues, but in a way that is real, and although I have panic attacks mine are triggered by something completely different.

The mid-morning sun shone through Lonny’s parted curtains, and Matya made a soft sound, and blinked her eyes open.

Lonny was asleep beside her, legs tangled with hers, arms around her, holding her close. Matya was surprised that Lonny was able to sleep like that – his arm, that her head was pillowed against must have been pins and needles.

Matya shifted – the pressure in her bladder is what had woken her – trying to extract herself from Lonny’s limbs.

Lonny grunted and mumbled something in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Matya, anchoring her to the mattress.

She was distinctly aware of the fact that they were both very naked, and she could feel Lonny, hard against the small of her back, and Matya felt her cheeks flush with colour.

They had left Lonny’s apartment only to eat, and spent the rest of the day, in the living room, listening to records or in bed.

Matya was a bit sore, and she winced at the ache between her legs.

She felt Lonny’s hand, brushing her hair out of his face.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“Morning,” Matya replied, waiting for Lonny to let her go, so she could get up. But instead he just nuzzled his face against the nape of her neck, and Matya pressed her lips together.

“Leonard –”

“No.” Lonny retorted, petulantly.

Matya wet her lips before lifting her hips a bit, she could feel the curve of Lonny’s dick against her ass and rolled her hips tentatively.

Lonny was awake almost immediately, and Matya gasped as one of his hands cupped her breast, and the other held her against him, so that she could feel his erection against her core and Matya’s mouth opened, and before she had a chance to cry out, Lonny moved on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her, before breaking the kiss to look at her.

“Can –?”

“Yes.”

All thoughts of getting out of bed and going to the bathroom left Matya, as Lonny kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth, as he fumbled between them.

Matya bit off a cry as Lonny entered her, his grip tightening at her hip, holding her fast, as Matya shifted her hips, trying to get used to him being inside of her.

The pain was almost pleasurable, as Lonny thrust lazily into her, pressing kisses along the nape of her neck, his stubble scraping across her collar bone.

“Lonny –” his name was a sigh, which only spurned him on, and Matya clutched his shoulder, fingernails cutting into his skin, as he continued to rut against her, whispering against her neck.

“Wait –” Something felt different. She bit off the word, as Lonny sucked on the skin under her ear. “A condom – are – did –?”

It took a moment for Matya’s words to reach Lonny. She could tell, by the way he was holding her – tight enough to bruise – and the erratic thrusting of his hips, that he was close, and then Lonny froze, eyes locking on to hers.

Christ, shit, fuck –

Lonny pulled out of Matya with a shudder, and Matya felt his orgasm wrack through his body, and then something wet and warm hit the jut of her hip bone, and across her stomach.

“Fuck,” Lonny swore, and Matya watched as he rolled away, muttering under his breath, grabbing for his shirt that had been discarded on the floor, the night before.

“Lonny,” Matya said, sitting up, he didn’t even look at her, as he tossed her his shirt. “Lonny.” The look he finally gave her – agonized and forlorn – tears immediately sprang to her eyes. “Leonard, what’s wrong?” Matya asked, sitting up, she swiped Lonny’s shirt against the mess on her stomach.

“I – just – _fuck_ ,” Lonny muttered, “I’m sorry, _zees_ ,” he reached for her, and she came willingly.

“For what?” Matya asked, and when Lonny’s eyes dropped to the floor, she suddenly remembered their discussion on the couch – drinking coffee with too much sugar, as Lonny explained what exactly had happened to finally land him in rehab.

“I shouldn’t have –” he let out a short breath, “ _so_ fucking selfish. I promised myself that I wouldn’t –” his voice were thick with tears, and Matya caught him as he slumped against her.

“Lonny,” Matya whispered, “ _mój złoty_ ,” she smoothed Lonny’s hair back. “ _Nie martw się_. It’s okay.” She kissed the crown of his head. “I wanted to – we just got a bit carried away.” Lonny’s arms tightened around Matya’s middle.

“Are you okay?” Lonny finally asked, and Matya smiled.

“I’m fine,” she replied, “a bit stickier than I usually am in the morning, but it’s not a big deal.”

Lonny gave her a contrite look, and Matya laughed, and leaned closer to kiss him. When she opened her eyes, they fell on Lonny’s alarm clock, and she sat up.

“Oh shit!” She cried, “it’s already ten. We should have been at Meyer’s hours ago.”

“He hasn’t called,” Lonny said, watching Matya scramble to pick up her clothes and underwear that were strewn across Lonny’s bedroom floor.

“That’s probably because Ruth told him not to,” Matya muttered. “I swear to God, Roxie and Joe have a bet. Harriet’s probably in on it.” Matya suddenly froze, a look of horror on her face. “I – I can’t, you – you,” Matya gestured wildly to her neck, which was still red from Lonny’s stubble and the hickies on her neck. When Matya dashed to the bathroom, Lonny saw red marks at her hips – thankful at least, that those marks wouldn’t be visible.

Matya let out a string of curses, in Polish and Lonny got up and pulled up his boxers before following Matya to the bathroom.

“Harriet is never going to let me hear the end of it,” Matya muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

“Harriet can mind her own fucking business.”

“Try saying that to her face.”

“Right. I’ll grab you a scarf.”

-o-

“Nice of you to join us,” Ruth quipped, as Matya snuck into headquarters, Lonny was close behind her, and they both sat down at the conference table.

Matya winced as she sat down and shifted in her seat.

“A bit sore, are we?” Harriet whispered, a knowing look in her eyes.

Matya shook her head but knew the colour flushing her cheeks was a dead giveaway.

Joe perked up at the exchange and glanced between Lonny and Matya. Murray and Meyer were distracted, and Joe’s brow furrowed.

“Wait, you two –?”

Matya’s kick caused Joe to grunt in pain, and Ruth frowned at him.

Ruth looked at Lonny, and then at Matya – who was wearing one of Lonny’s ludicrously expensive silk scarves – and her eyes narrowed, before she gave a soft huff and turned back to Meyer.

When they broke up the meeting, so they could continue to plan and prepare for the visit to Heinrich Kraus’ house, to verify his identity.

Matya grabbed Lonny by the collar of his leather jacket and yanked him towards the alcove that held the ceremonial daggers.

“They know.” Matya hissed.

“They don’t know,” Lonny replied, going for casual, Matya twisted her hand in his collar and he yelped.

“They _absolutelyfuckingknow_ ,” Matya spat. “ _Stop_ looking at me,” she demanded, “and _stop_ touching me.”

“You’re the one who dragged me over, zeesinkeh,” Lonny pointed out, and he winced, worried that Matya was going to hit him.

“Fuck you.” Matya muttered, without any heat.

Lonny’s hand found her waist, and he pulled her to him.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” he whispered against her hair.

“Leonard!” Mindy cried, “Murray needs your help.”

“My help?” Lonny wondered, “with what?”

“ _Mądrala_ , do as your told!” Mindy swatted Lonny’s shoulder, and he ducked his head.

“ _Tak mama_ ,” Lonny quipped, dashing away before Mindy could actually hit him.

Matya played with the scarf around her neck, and when Mindy looked at her, Matya opened her mouth.

“ _Ne_ ,” Mindy shook her head, “trust me, I don’t need details,” Matya blushed, and Mindy smiled, taking Matya’s arm. “I’m sure you’d rather not have this conversation with your mother, Matyeleh.”

Matya nodded, as they walked together to the coffee maker.

“Did he treat you nicely?” Mindy asked, pouring coffee into a mug. “Lonny’s a pain in my ass, but he’s a good boy.” Mindy passed Matya the mug, pouring one for herself.

“My tata doesn’t like him,” Matya blurted.

Mindy laughed, “that’s the way it always is. Tata’s worry, and Lonny’s reputation precedes him.” Mindy dumped sugar into her coffee. “Leonard does the work,” she said softly. The two of them heard Murry shouting and Lonny laughing. “Both of them, _children,_ ” Mindy muttered, shaking her head.

Matya took a sip of her coffee, just as Harriet spoke, from behind her.

“You did use protection.”

Matya choked on her coffee, and Mindy shot Harriet a look.

“I’ve told Lonny that if he hurts you, I _can_ make it look like an accident.” Harriet gave a small nod before walking away.

Matya watched her go, and Mindy just shook her head.

  
-o-  
  


The day passed by quickly, and Matya continued to practice picking the locks of doors all around the mansion, and Lonny was there – standing closer than was necessary, literally breathing down her neck.

“Knock it off.” She muttered, elbowing away his hands.

Lonny caught her arm as he brushed her hair over her shoulder so he could press a kiss to the slope of her neck.

“Leonard –” Matya’s words dissolved into a gasp, as he kissed her again, hand slipping into the collar of her sweater, just as someone cleared their throat.

Matya shoved Lonny away and spun around. Lonny cried out in surprise as he toppled backwards.

Meyer was standing before them, the only sign he’d seen what exactly they’d been up to, was the astute smirk.

“Roxy called; she’s gotten the okay from her doctor to return to work.”

Matya couldn’t help the disappointment that tightened in her stomach, but she smiled at Meyer.

“She’s heading over as soon as she drops off Malika.”

“Great,” Matya said, knowing the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “I guess I’ll just head to the Arc.” She got to her feet, hands tucked into her sweater sleeves, she passed by Meyer towards the meeting room, where she’d left her purse.

Matya felt the telltale burn of tears in her eyes, and she blinked, and then bit her lip, trying to keep from crying.

Matya had known from the start that she was only stepping in until Roxy had recovered from her chicken pox, but in the past week and a half, she finally felt like she belonged as a Hunter. She wasn’t holed away in the attic, away from the action. Joe had actually joked with her – and shared a cigarette one evening.

It was silly, but Matya wondered if things would go back to how they’d been before she’d temporarily joined the team.

Harriet had only just nodded her approval – would it be rescinded?

She pushed open the door, walking into the meeting room a smile – that was mostly teeth – as she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder.

“Hey.” Joe called, and Matya stopped, turning to him.

“We’re still meeting tomorrow at 10am,” he said, “just because you’ll be holed up in the attic doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn how to defend yourself.”

Matya blinked before shaking her head. “Right.”

This time, the smile reached her eyes.

-o-

_You're everything I want  
You are everything  
Come and carry me around the world  
Come and take my whole life  
You're everything I want  
You are everything_ _  
  
Du Bist Alles_ (Translated from German) _– Woods of Birnam_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this song is in German – but it’s beautiful.  
>    
> mój złoty - term of endearment   
> Nie martw się – Basically, don’t worry  
> Pierdol się – fuck you  
> Mądrala – smartass/wiseacre  
> Tak mamo – “Yes, mum” I love Lonny & Mindy’s interactions in the series  
> Dzieci – children
> 
> Harriet’s words to Matya is her way of showing her affection. Harriet doesn’t do hugs, but she does promise threats of violence.  
> Joe being polite is worse than him being rude - because that means he's indifferent. FIGHT ME  
> Meyer just wants everyone to be happy.  
> Mindy is the Bubbie we all want, and deserve.  
> Lonny is doing the best he can, with what he can. He's putting the work in, even if he's 10/10 a Mądrala


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized - almost A FULL YEAR after starting this fanfiction, that Matya has no friends.   
> She is supposed to be a lovely, outgoing girl, WITH NO FRIENDS.   
> I am so sorry, readers, I promise once I get into a bit of a lull, that I will take the time to re-write this again, and add some friends to Matya's life! 
> 
> It’s been ages since I’ve watched Hunters, so I can’t remember which Jewish lawyer Travis kills, but if it was Levi, he’s obviously alive and well here, since this is roughly a yearish before the miniseries takes place. I also have no idea if we ever heard Jonah's mother's name, so I just made something up and went with it. If it's incorrect, please let me know!
> 
> Let’s say that someone is keeping an eye on who’s coming and going to Meyer’s place. And I’m not sure if the creep outside of Matya’s house was Tobias or Travis.

Roxy’s return was met with sporadic clapping and the sound of a cork popping.

Lonny wrapped Roxy in a hug, lifting off her feet. She yelled a string of curses and he finally put her down, but Matya could see that Roxy was laughing.

“Shit, I was only away for two weeks. You all really are lost without me.”

“We are,” Meyer insisted, “absolutely.”

Ruth handed Roxy a glass of champagne and they toasted Roxy’s return.

“That bottle’s probably more than my months rent,” Roxy muttered, turning the bottle of Krug in her hands.

“Twice over,” Joe said, and Roxy’s eyes widened. She carefully put down the bottle, as if it was made of delicate crystal.

Matya sipped the bubbly golden liquid and smiled.

She had only ever had cheap sparkling wine, nothing fancy, and certainly nothing this expensive.

“Not exactly Manischewitz, is it?” Lonny asked, coming to stand beside her.

“No,” Matya replied, grinning as she sipped the champagne.

Lonny was holding his champagne flute of bubbly pear, simply for show. Although most of it had spilled when he’d hugged Roxy.

“So.” Lonny said, stepping closer to Matya.

“So what?” Matya asked, even though she knew exactly what Lonny was asking. “I have to go home, Leonard.”

“Why?”

Matya tried to hide her smile, “because. If I don’t you’ll have Levi Libstein breathing down your neck.” Matya was mostly joking – Levi liked to grouse about the few boyfriends Matya had throughout the years, but she knew that ultimately, her father trusted her judgement.

The fact that her mother was already a fan of Lonny was a huge bonus.

Roxy watched as Lonny leaned down to say something to Matya, and she didn’t miss his hand at her waist, or how Matya’s cheeks flushed with a blush.

“How long’s that been going on?” She asked Joe.

“Since you’ve been away.”

Roxy made a show of rolling her eyes, “I leave for two weeks.”

“I think she’s good for him.”

Roxy blinked at Joe. “When did you go soft?” She demanded.

“You’re just upset that he won’t be propositioning you every Friday from now on.”

Roxy choked on her sip of champagne.

“Pity I’ll never get to see you make good on those threats,” Joe murmured and if Roxy didn’t know better, she would say that Joe winked.

But this was Joe.

He obviously just had something in his eye.

  
-o-

  
Matya was asleep when Lonny found her.

An open binder sat on the table; pages of typed confessions piled around her. Her head was pillowed on her folded arms, and she was snoring softly.

Ruth was tucked in the corner, finishing her translation of another testimony. She preferred to transcribe it onto paper first and would have Matya read it over before typing out the final copy.

Ruth watched Lonny, as he sat in a chair beside Matya.

He watched her for a moment, before reaching out to brush her hair away from her face. Some was stuck to Matya’s mouth and she stirred, before opening her eyes.

Matya’s face broke into a smile when she saw Lonny, and she sat up, leaning over to kiss him. He said something softly and Matya blushed before kissing him again.

Ruth watched them, with the familiar pang in her heart. It was the same pang she felt as she watched Chaya, her daughter, with Jonah’s father, and Mindy and Murray’s children getting married.

She often wondered what it was like, to fall in love without the world burning to the ground around her?

She didn’t begrudge her daughter, or Matya and Lonny now.

As painful as it was, she was thankful every day just to have had the opportunity to watch love unfold around her.

Matya was standing now, and Lonny's arm was around her waist, and he was still kissing her, slipping his hand over the curve of Matya's backside, and Ruth quietly coughed.

Matya and Lonny sprung apart, and Ruth pressed her lips together to hide her smile.

“Christ,” Lonny muttered.

“ _Zey gut_ ,” Ruth said, waving them away. 

“That woman is like a ghost,” Lonny muttered, as soon as the door closed to the Ark, he bumped shoulders with Matya. “Are you okay?” He wondered.

Matya shrugged, “I… it feels wrong to say that I was having fun. Truthfully, now that I’ve been out there, on an actual mission, it feels like I’m missing out, being stuck in Meyer’s attic all day.”

During one of their many talks the day before, Matya had asked Lonny if he was ever scared, going out on a mission.

“Not as scared as I should have been.” He’d admitted. It was only after he watched Harriet and Joe torture one of their suspects, that he felt frightened.

“Your mom will be happy, to hear you’re out of harm’s way.” Lonny said, as they descended the stairs.

Matya huffed a laugh, trailing her hand along the railing. “It felt good. Being out there – even if we only got a briefcase.” She glanced at Lonny.

“It wasn’t ‘just a briefcase’. Anything we can find to pin this on that fucker Klaus, the better.”

Matya walked sideways into Lonny, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Can I take you home?” Lonny asked, “without parking down the street?”

Matya nodded, putting her arms around him, she sighed, pressing her face against his chest – breathing in the familiar scent of cedar and well-worn leather.  
  
  


The ride back to Matya’s was quiet, Matya sat with her head on Lonny’s shoulder, she blinked sleepily. Her eyes had just drifted closed, when her body jerked forward as Lonny slammed on the breaks.

Matya was blocked from flying forward into the dashboard by Lonny’s arm.

“What’s going on?” Matya asked.

“Are your folks at home?”

“No, they went to visit my sister for the weekend.”

Lonny swore under his breath, and Matya leaned forward.

“Who _is_ that?”

There was a man, standing on the sidewalk, right in front of Matya’s house. He was standing in the shadows, just outside of the light of the streetlamp, and Matya felt cold dread unfurl in her stomach.

“Wait – you don’t – is that?” Matya blurted, as Lonny quickly pulled a U-turn.

“I have no fucking idea, but we’re not waiting to find out.”

“I – but –”

“We need to tell Meyer.”

“There are children on my street, Lonny.”

“I _know_ , _zees_ ,” Lonny caught her hand, “but if that’s who I think it is, Meyer has people.”

“With the Kosher Nostra?”

“Something like that,” Lonny glanced at Matya – her face was pale, and her eyes were wide, brimming with tears. “ _Hey_ ,” Lonny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. “You’re okay, _zeesinkeh_ , your parents are a state away. Meyer will handle things.”

Matya could feel her lip trembling.

What if she’d been at home when, whoever the hell that was, had decided to pay her a visit?

It hadn’t even occurred to her that a Nazi would find out where she lived.

She felt so incredibly naïve.

So _stupid_.

Lonny sped back to Meyer’s – it was a miracle that they didn’t get pulled over – and they both hurried inside.

Edward met them at the door, and Meyer was coming down the stairs, tying the sash of his housecoat.

“Are you both alright?” Meyer demanded.

“Yeah,” Lonny pushed a hand through his hair. “I don’t think he saw me – and if he did, we weren’t followed.”

“Matyeleh,” Meyer took Matya’s shoulders. “ _ir zent gut_ ,” he said. “I will make some calls, my first will be to your Tata.” He smiled, in his soft way. “It’s better if you stay here.” He looked at Lonny, “show her where she’ll be staying.”

“Can you stay?” Matya blurted at Lonny.

Lonny looked to Meyer who nodded.

“Of course,” Meyer gestured to Edward and Lonny and Matya headed for the elevator.

Matya knew that Meyer had five of his rooms set up, should any of his Hunters need to stay for an extended period of time.

Lonny led Matya to his room and closed the door behind him.

“Here,” Lonny led Matya to the bed, and had her sit down. “I’ll grab you something to wear.”

Matya knew Lonny was speaking to her – but it was as if he was speaking underwater.

She thought seeing Kraus was bad, but seeing that unfamiliar man, hiding outside of her house, in the shadows, made her blood run cold.

It was personal.

“Matya?” Lonny touched her shoulder, and she blinked up at him.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Don’t apologize, _zees_ ,” Lonny said, “arms up.”

She lifted her arms as instructed, and he pulled her sweater over her head.

“D’you want to wear your dress to bed?”

Matya shook her head and stood up. She pulled her maxi dress off, and Lonny took it in one hand, handing her a large t shirt, and a pair of boxers.

“Do you want to watch TV?” Lonny wondered, as he unbuttoned his own shirt.

Matya shook her head, as she unfolded the t shirt. It was a black Rolling Stones t shirt – that was soft and hung just above her knee. She pulled on the pair of green plaid boxers and climbed onto the bed.

Lonny was staring at her, and Matya gave him a smile, that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“ _Zees_ ,” he said, he turned off the light before crossing the room to the bed. He pulled back the covers, and Matya lay down. Lonny got in beside her, and pulled the comforter up, to cover them both. “C’mere,” he said softly, and Matya nestled against his side, her hand was on his chest, and she was playing with his chain necklace.

“Sleep if you can,” Lonny said, kissing the crown of her head. “We’ll deal with everything tomorrow.”

Matya closed her eyes, certain that she wouldn’t be able to sleep.

But she felt Lonny’s chest rumble as he started to hum the _shema._

Tears immediately filled Matya’s eyes, as Lonny hummed the familiar lullaby. Her tears dripped onto Lonny’s bare chest, and he paused.

“That bad, huh?”

Matya shook her head, wiping her tears away with her hand. “It’s just been a long time since anyone’s sang me a lullaby. Keep going. I like it.” Her voice was soft, half asleep. And when he started singing the words, Lonny felt Matya smile against his skin.

It only took a few minutes for Lonny’s voice to lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zey gut, זיי גוט – “Be good”
> 
> I am assuming that Ruth speaks Yiddish and Polish fluently.
> 
> Kosher Nostra – the Jewish mafia.  
> In this fic, Meyer has a security detail, much like in Hunters, but, they are hired through him, not the mafia. (Or maybe the mafia, there’s no twist in this story, but I am sure that Meyer would do anything it takes to keep his people safe).
> 
> The Shema (Hear O Israel) – I’m using it as a lullaby in this context.
> 
> Gissa wasn’t raised particularly observant, but her Safta used to sing this song to her, and so it’s something that Matya knows well.
> 
> I also realize that I might have written myself into a bit of a corner with this chapter - but I'm rolling with it!


End file.
